Seducere
by EnjoyWritingCastle
Summary: Posterior al 4x11. ¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas si Kate hubiera reaccionado distinto ante la posibilidad de que Rick llevara a alguien más a la recepción de la boda, y si hubiera tardado días en vez de segundos en saber que se trataba de Alexis? Los celos pueden ser un poderoso detonante. Exploremos esa posibilidad. Clasificado como T, pero podría subir a M eventualmente
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno, aquí vamos. Les traemos el primer capítulo de esta historia nueva en la que nos animamos a explorar una trama alterna para el episodio 4x11, "Till Death Do Us Part" (mejor conocido como el de la boda de Ryan). Tomando como punto de partida la inolvidable escena en la que, por breves momentos, Kate teme que Rick haya invitado a otra mujer a la recepción, en este fic exploraremos la posibilidad de que ese malentendido dure un poquito más, despertando en Kate celos y temores que la llevarán a determinaciones muy interesantes y a un resultado que a todos nos hubiera gustado ver en pantalla. Esperamos que les guste tanto leerla, como a nosotros escribirla. Acompáñenos en esta nueva aventura._**

 ** _Desde ya, gracias por el apoyo que le den a esta historia que será de amor de inicio a fin._**

 ** _Con cariño,_**

 ** _Isabel y Valeria._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 _"_ _Bella, inteligente, divertida_ _…_ _y cada vez que sonríe me derrite el corazón"._

Las palabras dichas por su compañero, aderezadas por una sonrisa boba y una mirada embelesada, siguen resonando en la mente de la detective Beckett, dejándole un regusto amargo. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que Rick fuera a llevar una invitada –una cita- a la boda de Ryan. _Maldición_ … De hecho, en algún recóndito rincón de su mente, Kate mantenía la secreta esperanza de que Castle, eventualmente, le pidiera a ella que fueran juntos a la recepción. Esperanza misma que _su_ escritor echó por tierra al decidir que iba a invitar a alguna de sus múltiples pretendientes en vez de invitarla a ella. Por Dios bendito, ¿en qué demonios está pensando ese hombre? ¿Es ciego, tonto? ¿O es sólo que se volvió poco perceptivo en el momento más inoportuno?

Porque… ¿Cómo no percatarse de que Kate se muere por que él sea su acompañante durante toda esa noche? ¿Qué acaso no tienen un trato? Sí, ese que pactaron silenciosamente aquel día en los columpios, hace apenas unos meses. Ella lucharía por recuperarse en todos sentidos; él esperaría y la ayudaría a que las barreras se derrumbaran y después… después Beckett le confesaría su amor, su omisión, conseguiría su comprensión y su perdón y construirían una relación con la que los dos llevan años soñando, ¿o no? Se pregunta Kate en qué momento voló por los aires la promesa –no dicha- de que no habría terceras personas interponiéndose entre ellos a lo largo del camino por el que avanzan hacia la consumación de ese amor que, definitivamente, es evidente para cualquiera que los conoce. Terminó con Josh porque se sentía desleal estando con el médico y sabiendo que Rick la ama…tanto como ella a él. No ha permitido a ningún otro de sus múltiples pretendientes que se acerque más de lo estrictamente necesario. Por Dios santo, si casi que ha dejado claro para todo el que se le planta enfrente que sus sentimientos ya tienen un dueño; y que es ni más ni menos que su compañero, su sombra, su mejor amigo, el hombre con el que pasa muchas de las horas del día y a quien dedica las sonrisas más sinceras, las miradas más dulces, las caricias más furtivamente significativas. ¿Qué parte de que deben ser exclusivos el uno para el otro es la que no entiende Castle? ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo que sucede entre ellos dos menos el escritor?

Para colmo, hace tres días que Beckett se enteró de que Castle llevaría a alguien más a la boda de Ryan, y hoy –dos días antes del evento- es fecha que ella todavía no sabe quién es la feliz afortunada que, ahora mismo, es objeto de su envidia, de sus celos y de su aborrecimiento. Como por burla del destino, justo cuando le acababa de preguntat a su compañero por ese dechado de atractivos de la que hablaba, Espo los interrumpió anunciando que una nueva escena del crimen los esperaba; todos se movilizaron –Castle el primero-, y ella se quedó con la duda atascada entre unos celos enfermos y una curiosidad perniciosa que llegaron para quedarse. No sabe muy bien a qué santo le rezó ese hombre, pero no hubo manera de volver a tocar el tema de "su cita" en los subsecuentes días; al menos no sin ser demasiado obvia. Aunque casi que le pesa ahora no haberlo sido; haber, simplemente, mandado al demonio su preocupación por dejar traslucir las poderosas emociones que la invaden, y preguntarle otra vez quién es _esa_ a la que llevará a la fiesta en lugar de brindarle a Kate el placer de su compañía. No, si es que el remedio tenía que haberlo aplicado a modo de prevención; debió proponerle a Castle ser su pareja para asistir a la recepción desde hace semanas. Si hubiera sido más audaz que cobarde, no estaría ahorita pasando por este mal rato. Y vaya que lo que siente ahora mismo no será nada comparado con el trago amargo que se tendrá que beber completito una vez que llegue el momento de la velada; ya se imagina sentada en la mesa de los solteros mientras ve a _su_ Rick departiendo con…con quién sabe quién. Esto va a ser un calvario, y ni bailar con Esposito, ni emborracharse con Lanie, ni Dios con su santa ayuda, van a poder amortiguar este golpe seco. Maldita la hora en que el amor la volvió susceptible a los celos, al anhelo, al miedo.

Tantos planes tirados por la borda gracias a que Rick simplemente decidió no seguir esperando por ella. El vestido que eligió, pensando en él y sólo en él; las horas que planeaba pasar en su compañía durante la boda y después de ella; la oportunidad gloriosa de perderse entre sus brazos al compás de la música… Todo eso ahora no es más que una fantasía hecha pedazos con la que Kate no tiene ni idea de qué hacer. Su parte más optimista la incita a pensar que una acompañante para un evento social no significa nada más que…eso. Que el hecho no implica que Castle esté pasando página o renunciando a esperarla. Es sólo una inofensiva cita ¿cierto? Sí…una cita que tiene todo el potencial de acabar en algo más. Bueno, es oficial, lo que se prometía como una maravillosa noche, como una oportunidad única para ellos dos de acercarse aún más, se ha convertido ya en una especie de agobiante realidad alterna de la que Kate daría todo por poder salir.

El no estar lista todavía para sumergirse completamente en una relación con el hombre que ama; el no ser capaz de derrumbar más rápido esos desgraciados muros que la separan de la posibilidad de amarlo y entregarse a su amor sin reservas, son las causas que la tienen hoy justo donde está: a punto de verlo alejarse –por segunda vez- del brazo de alguna otra que esté dispuesta a ofrecerle mucho más que esperanzas vagas de un futuro indefinido. Quizá nunca se sienta lo suficientemente entera para dar el paso; tal vez no haya un momento perfecto para lanzarse a esa aventura que desea con alma y vida, pero hay más que suficientes mujeres ahí afuera –demasiadas para su gusto- dispuestas a aceptar encantadas lo que ella no tiene el coraje suficiente para retener. Evitarlo o permitirlo es decisión exclusivamente suya; y la primera advertencia le ha sido hecha. La encrucijada está de frente: luchar o verlo partir.

La detective levanta la cabeza, abandonando la posición en la que ya tiene sabrá Dios desde hace cuánto tiempo, con sus codos sobre su escritorio y la frente apoyada en las palmas de sus manos. Sobre la pulida superficie, a pulgadas del teclado de su computadora, descansa aún la última taza de café con que la abasteció Rick antes de irse pocas horas antes con un inocente "nos vemos el domingo, detective"; la silla –por el momento vacía- que ocupa el lugar de honor junto a su mesa de trabajo, le dibuja en los labios una sonrisa melancólica al llenarle la cabeza con la imagen amada y, ahora mismo, añorada. Un gesto de determinación se presagia en las pupilas castañas al tiempo que se pone de pie, se enfunda en su abrigo y dirige sus pasos hacia el elevador a través de una comisaría solitaria de viernes por la noche. Una sola idea presente en la asombrosa mente de Katherine Beckett. Puede ser que gane la batalla; puede ser que la pierda. Pero lo único cierto es que no va a claudicar sin antes haber dado pelea. Richard Castle merece librar por él todas las batallas. Y el próximo domingo durante esa boda, con o sin la acompañante del escritor en medio, Kate está decidida a conquistar lo que sabe suyo.

* * *

Richard Castle está agotando todos los intentos de que esa tarde le resulte inspiradora. El portátil sobre sus rodillas, las manos preparadas para empezar a teclear una nueva escena del trabajo que debe entregar en pocas semanas; frota suavemente las yemas de sus dedos, mientras los ojos siguen la leyenda "Deberías estar escribiendo". Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Nada está dando resultados. Ni el whisky que se ha servido, ni las notas de sus cantantes favoritos que le acompañan, llenando el silencio de la estancia, ni sentarse en el sillón como último recurso. Quizás mañana tenga más suerte. Cierra la tapa, coge el vaso vacío y se levanta, sin demasiadas ganas, para poder dejar el ordenador sobre su escritorio de madera. Fija la vista en el cuadro de William Curtis Rof. _Staircase_. Le encanta. Tanto como Beckett. Lo más curioso es que parece haber sido hecho precisamente para ellos; para explicar lo que ha sido su vida desde que se conocieron. Vueltas y más vueltas para no llegar a ningún sitio. Da un pequeño golpe con sus nudillos en la mesa de madera, animándose a volver a la realidad, dirigiéndose a donde reposa la botella de cristal tallada a mano para permitirse un par de dedos más. Sale a la pequeña terraza que colinda con su despacho, apoyando sus antebrazos en el murete mientras sostiene con las dos manos al amigo que debe ayudarle a ver claro lo que tiene qué hacer para cambiar las cosas. Contempla, sin ver, cómo la actividad diurna -comercial, turística y de negocios- de la ciudad avanza con rumbo hacia el movimiento frenético de la noche neoyorquina; las luces de los neones, de los leds, de la sirenas que se reflejan de mil formas diferentes en el líquido dorado que hace girar rutinariamente.

Lleva tres días rara. Callada. Pensativa. Sin brillo en los ojos, con sonrisa melancólica, sin espontaneidad en sus respuestas y sin ganas de discutir. Eso sólo puede significar que la ha fastidiado otra vez con ella. Y conoce exactamente la razón: está decepcionada. Algún día madurará y se dejará de jueguecitos con Beckett. Dejará de tentarla continuamente con provocaciones que no les llevan a ningún lado. Se prometieron –no hace mucho- que iban esperarse mientras ella acaba de solucionar sus problemas y él... _Se trata de Alexis, Kate. Voy con Alexis._ Se pasan las horas desafiándose, insinuándose, pinchándose y no sucede nada. Un día más, nuevas bromas. Pero cuando en la ecuación entran terceras personas, los celos activan en ella comportamientos erráticos, tan incontrolables como indeseables. Lo más curioso es que, en el fondo, le gusta que sienta envidia de cualquiera que se le pueda acercar -no deja eso de ser una buena señal-; pero por otro, le duele la imagen que ella pueda tener de él.

Niega con la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos, respirando el aire fresco que le rodea; disfrutando de la brisa que, de vez en cuando, golpea sutilmente su cara, desplazando su flequillo hasta hacerle una especie de leves cosquillas en la frente. Se siente bien ahí a pesar de todo. La incógnita sobre la identidad de su acompañante a la boda debió haber durado un par de minutos y sin embargo, llevan tres largos e incansables días arrastrando las consecuencias. Espo y los asesinatos siempre tan inoportunos. Y por más que él ha intentado acercarse y explicarse, ella ha encontrado la manera de escurrirse habilidosamente en cada ocasión. Le ha evitado tanto como ha podido. _Es Alexis, Kate_.

Sus recuerdos vuelven a trasladarse a unos días atrás, al salón del loft. Una tarde como tantas otras, compartiendo una copa de vino con su madre, hablando de la boda de Ryan y Jenny; de cómo iría vestido, qué les regalaría, quién le acompañaría. _Papá, ¿puedo acompañarte? ¿Puedo ser tu pareja?_ Ni tan siquiera sabía que estaba en casa con ellos, y de repente, sus planes de proponer a la inspectora que fueran juntos se veían pospuestos hasta la siguiente boda. Con la seriedad que se toman las cosas Espo y Lanie, con suerte pasarán años. Bufó. Recuerda la ilusión en la cara de su hija al pedírselo. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no? Un sorbo… Más vueltas al vaso y a sus pensamientos. Más vueltas a la escalera del _Staircase_ y a su historia con Kate. Y ahora Lady Gaga, piensa. Todo al traste y encima sin pareja.

Le da un último trago a su whisky, aguantando el líquido en su boca, tragándolo lentamente. Queriendo captar hasta el último de los matices del preciado licor. Notando cómo se escurre cuello abajo. Interiorizándose. _¿Qué vas a hacer, Rick?_ Inclina el vaso, siguiendo el recorrido de una gota por la base. Y cambia el ángulo. Todo movimiento tiene sus consecuencias y a menudo son las que se esperan. Como el recorrido de esa gota de whisky de Malta. _Pues intentarlo, claro. O me lo voy a echar por cara siempre._ Mira la hora en el reloj de muñeca. Seguramente Kate ya no está en la 12a. Se acercará hasta ahí para confirmarlo, pero está seguro que tendrá que pasar por su casa. No piensa llamarla antes.

Entra de nuevo en su despacho, cerrando la puerta de la terraza. Dejando el vaso, junto a los otros del juego, boca arriba, indicando que ha sido utilizado. Toma la chaqueta del armario de la entrada, se la pone y se arregla el cuello de la camisa. Sólo falta acomodarse el pelo y salir a buscarla. Salir a deshacer el entuerto y a pedirle que, aunque sea sólo para evitar la mesa de los solteros, sea su acompañante. Si bien sabe –tanto como lo sabe ella- que no es esa la única razón.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos en el próximo. Un abrazo,**_

 _ **-I &V-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que han brindado al primer capítulo de esta historia. Eso siempre nos anima a continuar. Vamos a por el capítulo 2 y esa conversación pendiente entre los enamorados. Esperamos que lo disfruten mucho.**_

 _ **Isa y Val.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Baja del taxi sin aceptar el cambio, deseándole una buena noche al chico que le recogió a la salida de la 12a. Ha sido una carrera realmente provechosa, ya que se ha enterado de las competiciones de helicópteros teledirigidos que se hacen en Central Park los últimos domingos de cada mes. Aún no entiende cómo se le ha podido pasar algo así.

Desde la acera donde se ha apeado mira hacia arriba, hacia el bloque de apartamentos donde vive Beckett, esperando ver alguna luz escaparse a través de sus ventanales. Pero apenas si hay ángulo para asegurar nada. Confundido y más intimidado -ante la perspectiva de verla- con cada minuto que pasa, se va acercando al portal. Y es que desde que en la comisaría le informaron que la detective se fue a casa, él se ha venido repitiendo que debió haberla llamado antes de salir del loft. Tendría que haberle dicho que pasaría a charlar un rato con ella. Y como siempre, vueltas y más vueltas a su cabeza. Cada vez está menos seguro de que presentarse ahí, y a esas horas, sea una buena idea. Pero simplemente es incapaz de dejarla sumida en su confusión otro día más. Así que entra, descartando cualquier nuevo intento de cuestionarse sobre la conveniencia de hacer aquello.

-Hola... ¿Pasa algo? –lo recibe una Beckett descalza, vestida con ropa casual, con la melena recogida improvisadamente en una pinza.

A Rick de pronto se le seca la boca y le empiezan a sudar las manos. Si fueran otras las circunstancias, casi que hasta se reiría de sí mismo. Toda una larga y fructífera carrera como playboy; un envidiable barniz mundano que brilla ante las mujeres; millones incontables de dólares en sus cuentas de banco además de cientos de miles de copias de sus libros vendidas alrededor del mundo y… y todo para acabar hecho un nudo de nervios cuando se trata de convencer a su musa –ahora celosa y distante- de que sea su cita para asistir a un matrimonio. _Sal de tu estupor, habla y arregla este desatino de una buena vez, Rick,_ _¡_ _ahora!_ –se reconviene a sí mismo.

-Hola. No, no. No ha pasado nada -se queda de pié en el mismo lugar donde ella le encontró al abrir la puerta, pensando cómo seguir-. Sólo... ¿Te importa que pase? -Kate se hace a un lado, respondiendo en silencio a la pregunta de su compañero. Rick se para a escasa distancia de ella, esperando que cierre.

-No te quedes aquí. Pasa. Siéntate. Estaba acabando de cenar. ¿Tú has cenado? ¿Quieres que te prepare alguna cosa? Algo como una ensalada. Es que tengo poco arreglo hoy. Ya sabes, los viernes las neveras están bajo mínimos. Bueno, al menos la mía, que no tengo nadie que me vaya a comprar -iba hablando mientras se acercaban al sofá.

-Touché, inspectora. No, no he venido a cenar -se sienta primero él-. Tampoco pretendo quedarme mucho rato porque...

-Ya. No sigas. Me hago una idea. Has quedado para cenar, ¿no? -le interrumpe Kate sin mirarle, echándose hacia atrás el pelo que le molesta, mientras se sienta frente a la media ensalada que aún le quedaba en el plato.

-¡No! ¡Porque estás cansada y no te quiero importunar! ¿Que he qued...? No, claro que no. ¿Con quién quieres que haya quedado a cenar? -Se sorprende de entrada Castle, para encajar las piezas aún sin haber acabado de formular la pregunta-. Kate...

-Pues no sé. ¿Con esa mujer bella, inteligente, divertida ante la cual se te derrite el corazón cada vez que sonríe? -Le mira seriamente, sabedora que acaba de exponerse demasiado, aunque sin importarle realmente en exceso, si con ello puede lograr su objetivo de saber quién es la que va a colgarse del brazo de Castle durante la boda del domingo. Y durante la recepción.

-Kate, no, no voy a cenar con ella. Lo hago a menudo y esta noche quería salir con unos amigos que hace tiempo no veía.

-Creo que he perdido el apetito.

Beckett se incorpora para empezar a recoger los restos de la cena. La familiaridad con la que Rick habla de su relación con esa mujer, de la cual ella ni siquiera sabía que estuviera en su vida, acaba por desanimarla; de enfadarla…por tonta, por ingenua, por confiada.

Después de todo esto no va a ser tan fácil y va a requerir más valor y audacia de la que Kate ha querido creer. Le ha dado tantas vueltas a la posible identidad de la mujer con la que Castle acudirá a la ceremonia y a la importancia de ella en la vida de Rick, que al final optó por convencerse –por el bien de su salud mental- de que, seguramente, no se trataría sino de una mujer sin importancia. Alguna de esas tantas dispuestas a ser una aventura más del autor; alguna ligera de cascos cuyo nombre no sobrevivirá más de una noche en la memoria del escritor. Eso es lo que Kate ha querido creer, pero esas insinuaciones con las que queda claro que entre esa belleza y él hay toda una historia –que ella ignoraba-, le están acicateando todas las inseguridades y miedos contra los que lucha a cada instante por mantener a raya. Y duele…endemoniadamente duele.

-¿Me quieres escuchar? Siéntate y deja la ensalada en su sitio -ella se gira hacia él, con cara de pocos amigos, incapaz de entender la autoridad con la que le habla-. Por favor -suaviza el tono, dando un par de golpecitos en el asiento del sofá, señalándole dónde la quiere antes de seguir explicándose-. He venido precisamente a hablar de eso. Necesito a aclarar este malentendido.

-Castle, no pasa nada. No tienes que justificarte. Ya eres mayorcito para hacer lo que quieras con tu vida sin dar explicaciones –le replica bien consciente de que no se necesita ser muy observador para notar el despecho clavado entre cada letra.

Él repite el gesto, animándola a sentarse. Y esta vez Kate accede, aunque con pocas ganas.

-Sí que tengo por qué hacerlo. El miércoles quedó esta conversación a medias en la comisaría y desde entonces todo va de mal en peor. Mírate. ¡Míranos, Kate!

Tras un par de segundos, prosigue.

-Hablaba de Alexis –ve como Kate frunce el ceño, sin entender a qué se refiere-. Mi pareja para la boda de Ryan era Alexis –aclara con énfasis e indulgencia.

Un torrente de emociones confrontadas se agolpan en la detective tan pronto procesa lo que acaba de escuchar de boca de Castle. Alivio, emoción, esperanza, pero sobre todo, destacando entre lo anterior con mucha diferencia, vergüenza. Sigue mirándole a los ojos, sin saber qué decirle. Sin saber cómo disculparse por la escena patética de celos que acaba de protagonizar.

-¿Alexis? -repite lentamente, incrédula aún pero sin poder contener la sonrisa que explota en sus labios sin que intente contenerla-. No me lo puedo creer -dice con un hilo de voz, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no supe manejar la situación. Estaba hablando con mi madre de la invitación, de la boda, del regalo y simplemente ocurrió. Alexis estaba por ahí, me lo pidió y no pude negarme, Kate. Le hacía tanta ilusión. Lo siento.

-Lo entiendo, Castle. ¿Por qué deberías disculparte? -Mucho más tranquila, superado el bochorno por la revelación inicial, intenta mostrarse comprensiva y condescendiente con la actitud de su compañero.

-Por hacértelo pasar mal. Por no haber encontrado antes el momento de explicarme. Porque quería pedirte que me acompañaras y las cosas se torcieron de la manera más absurda. Por todo eso, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar a la siguiente. -aligera el ambiente, ofreciéndole, después de muchos días, una sonrisa sincera.

-En relación a eso... Hay otra cosa que quería contarte sobre Alexis y la boda -Kate espera en silencio a que continúe, con una sombra de intranquilidad en su rostro-. Me ha plantado por Lady Gaga. Hoy viernes. A menos de dos días para el enlace, me dice que se va a un concierto con un chico que la ha invitado. Esto sí que es increíble. Voy a ir de cabeza, directo y sin escalas, a la mesa de solteros. Entre la tía de Ryan y la abuela de Jenny –sonríen de nuevo-. A no ser que...

-¿A no ser que qué? -se impacienta Beckett, ansiosa por escuchar lo que por fin va a proponerle Castle.

-¿Considerarías un atrevimiento que te preguntara si quieres ser mi pareja el domingo? –se sostienen la mirada mientras inician la conversación que debían haber mantenido muchos días antes.

-No, no lo consideraría así –retoma Kate el tono travieso y coqueto con el que suelen hablarse últimamente-. Más bien es que consideraría una falta imperdonable que no lo hicieras. Mira que por tu culpa…

Guarda silencio, censurando la confesión.

-¿Por mi culpa qué, detective? –Kate lo observa con sospecha durante la pícara pausa que anuncia a las claras lo que está por venir; prácticamente se lo sirvió en bandeja-. Por mi culpa estabas a punto de hacer vudú a la pobre incauta a la que, según tú, se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de aceptar una invitación que…

-Cállate, Castle –le ordena con mucha menos convicción de la que intenta imprimirle a las dos palabras.

-De acuerdo, me callo –le replica más divertido que apremiado-. Tampoco se trata de obligarte a que aceptes que estabas celosa.

-Castle, eso es absolutamente…

-Cierto.

Kate desvía la mirada; las mejillas arreboladas por una mezcla de bochorno y ¿euforia? Pliega los labios en un intento fútil de mantener a raya la sonrisa que se niega a esconderse tras la expresión de afectada indiferencia. Pero los ojos de Rick brillan, se arrugan en las comisuras, destilan picardía y adoración en esa mirada que no es para nadie más que para ella. Así que, ¿qué más da? Al diablo con el orgullo y las falsas pretensiones. Se siente demasiado viva, demasiado feliz, demasiado aliviada y esperanzada como para negarle el placer de la verdad.

-De acuerdo, Castle. Lo admito. Estaba celosa –hay una especie de contradicción entre la seriedad de su tono y la jovialidad en su expresión-. Mucho. La sola idea de soportar la velada observando como otra disfrutaba a tu lado todo lo que he imaginado yo…fue casi insoportable. Como tú dijiste alguna vez, te quiero todo para mí; y pensar que alguien pudiera estar ocupando mi lugar, me molestó. Si eso me hace parecer débil o vulnerable, me declaro culpable.

-Citándote ahora a ti: de hecho eres muy dulce, Kate –con dificultades controla Rick el temblor emocionado de su voz y la ternura que se le desborda por los poros-. Y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte; desde hace mucho tiempo que soy hombre de una sola musa –se acerca a ella y toma sus manos entre las suyas con delicadeza, mirándola fijamente-. Tú y yo tenemos un pacto, y siempre lo tengo presente. Mientras tú acabas de estar lista para…lo que sigue, yo espero por ti. Nadie más va a entrar en mi vida excepto tú.

-Gracias –todas las emociones, las esperanzas, las ilusiones y las promesas se reflejan claramente en esa única palabra, _su palabra_.

-Siempre.

Cuatro sílabas de ida y vuelta bastan para que el horizonte se aclare y la luz se asome por entre las sombras que acaban de disiparse.

* * *

Casi cuatro horas después y a apenas treinta minutos de haberse despedido luego de varias copas y una conversación larga, ligera, perfecta, Kate da vueltas en su cama, demasiado emocionada como para rendirse al cansancio.

Si los tres días pasados fueron el pago adelantado por esta noche y por lo que vendrá el domingo, entonces los da por bien empleados a pesar de los celos, el enfado, el desencanto y la desesperanza que la acompañaron como fieles seguidores. Sonríe ante su propio optimismo, pensando que, definitivamente, Castle ejerce ya una más que considerable influencia en su carácter que antes era más bien severo; pues ahora resulta que hasta se regocija con la idea –un poco demasiado entusiasta- de que, después de todo, fue mejor que se haya dado ese malentendido con su escritor. Gracias a eso, ella se vio obligada a confrontarse a sí misma; a cuestionarse sobre qué es más fuerte, si su miedo a fallar con él, o su miedo a perderlo sin haberlo intentado. Y el resultado de esos tres días de desasosiego está siendo tan dulce, que bien vale la pena el disgusto temporal. Ya Rick le prometió que la compensará con creces el domingo por los malos ratos que la hizo pasar –la sonrisa casi le parte el bello rostro ante esa perspectiva-, por lo que no le queda más que rogar que el sábado pase rápido, o que su paciencia sea suficiente como para sobrevivir a las treinta y seis horas que la separan de volverlo a ver.

* * *

A unas calles de distancia, Rick acaba de llegar al loft, dirigiéndose directamente a su vestidor. Está molido y quiere acostarse ya. Se saca los zapatos ayudándose con sus pies, mientras se desdobla las mangas de la camisa y empieza a desabrocharse los botones. Sacándosela no puede evitar que una sonrisa tonta se le dibuje en su cara. Menuda noche. La deja con la ropa por lavar y sigue despojándose del resto de las prendas. Entretanto va haciendo un repaso rápido de los trajes que le quedan a la vista. El negro que se compró hará poco más de dos meses con aquella camisa blanca con las finas rayitas. Se puede poner eso. Y la corbata negra. O...o siempre le puede preguntar a Alexis. Después del plantón, lo menos que puede hacer es darle este consejo. Ay, Alexis. Y Kate. Al final todo ha salido bien. En pijama corto y con la sonrisa que aún sigue instalada en su cara, se mete en la cama. Quién lo iba a decir de la lejana inspectora Beckett, tan cerrada, tan inalcanzable. Hoy reconociendo los celos por él. Compartiendo las ilusiones que se había hecho con ir juntos. Queriendo alargar la velada tanto como él. Han avanzado tanto. Incapaz de reducir su entusiasmo, sin querer hacerlo, apaga la luz de la mesita enlazando los dedos de las manos que sitúa entre su cabeza y la almohada. Mirando al techo. Soñándola despierto. Imaginándola enfundada en un vestido tras otro. En todos guapísima. En todos a su lado. Cierra los ojos, dejando que el cansancio poco a poco se apodere de él. Quiere seguir soñándola dormido. Imaginándola enfundada en un vestido tras otro. En todos guapísima. En todos a su lado.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar. Un abrazo,**_

 _ **-I &V-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vamos a por el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Esperamos que siga siendo de su agrado. Para nosotras es un placer escribirla así como también lo es recibir sus reviews, favorites y follows. Gracias por su apoyo.**_

 _ **Isabel y Valeria.**_

* * *

 **Cap** **ítulo 3**

Vuelve a pasar la toalla con la que se acaba de secar por el empañado espejo que apenas le devuelve su imagen borrosa tras limpiar su maquinilla. Quizás sí que se ha pasado con el rato que ha estado en la ducha, pero es que simplemente ha perdido la noción del tiempo mientras imaginaba –de nuevo- cómo sería la velada que estaba a punto de empezar junto a Kate. _¿Quién lo iba a decir? Finalmente una cita con Kate_. Mientras deja la toalla sobre el mármol se vuelve a maldecir por ser incapaz de apaciguar los nervios que se han instalado en la boca de su estómago desde que salió de su apartamento el viernes ya de madrugada. Antes de que el vaho vuelva a dificultarle aquello que lleva en mente, se agarra el mentón mientras inclina ligeramente su cara hacia un lado y hacia atrás para poder tener una mejor visión de su cuello recién rasurado. Tras acariciar sus mejillas con la misma mano, se convence de que ahora sí su afeitado está más que correcto. A escasos metros de distancia, apoyada en el marco de la puerta entornada del baño con dos corbatas en una mano y una camisa blanca en la otra, Alexis no se pierde detalle de los últimos retoques de su padre.

-Deja de mirarte de una vez, papá. Y tranquilízate, que estás perfecto. -Se acerca a él tendiéndole la camisa con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo filial en la cara, mientras él acaba de extenderse el caro bálsamo _after shave_ girando su mirada hacia ella. A pesar de estar casi atenazado por los nervios y la anticipación de la que tiene que ser su noche, no puede dejar de contagiarse de la alegría que muestra su hija-. No quiero imaginarme el tiempo que necesitarías si te casaras tú –y él piensa inevitablemente de nuevo en ella.

-No me queda otra. Tengo que esmerarme para que no me vuelvan a plantar. ¿Sabes que mi anterior acompañante decidió abandonarme nada más ni nada menos que por otra mujer?

Le guiña el ojo mientras empieza a abrocharse la camisa almidonada que le acaba de traer Alexis. Realmente ha agradecido contar con ella en casa durante todo el día. Le ha ayudado a distraerse, a no estar tan pendiente del reloj, a no pensar únicamente en ella y en él. En no dejarle que se obsesione en adivinar si ella tiene tantas ganas como él de que la noche se alargue a más allá del baile.

-Es por Lady Gaga, papá. No sigas tergiversando mis razones. –Esa pequeña riña le saca de su ensoñación-. Quizás no esperabas que me echara atrás a tan poco tiempo de la boda, pero permíteme dudar del disgusto que te ha causado este repentino cambio de planes. De entrada no tengo claro si pondrías tanto empeño en arreglarte si fueras conmigo a la boda. Y es que, por más que juegues el papel de dolido, que no hagas más que restregarme que ya no te quiero, que prefiero a otros y no sé cuántas cosas más, sé que te he hecho un favor. Un enorme favor. Bueno, a ti y a Kate.

Despreocupada, baja la mirada hacia sus manos acabando de valorar cuál de las dos le gusta más, mientras su padre frunce el ceño y apenas atina a responderle con vaguedades.

-¿Kate? ¿Por qué piensas que...?

-Papá, por Dios -rueda los ojos en señal inequívoca de ser la más paciente de las hijas-. Evítate rodeos o excusas tontas. Soy tu hija, te conozco; te conozco mucho más de lo que crees. Y sé que ese interés en arreglarte -¡llevas más de una hora en el baño!-, ese brillo en la mirada, esa sonrisa tonta que llevas en la cara desde que te vi ayer por la mañana, esos nervios que te traes, no son por nadie más que por Kate. -Castle, que ya se ha abrochado la camisa y se la ha puesto por dentro del pantalón, se siente más desnudo que nunca frente a Alexis. Se siente más que incapaz de negarle a su hija lo que está tan claro para ella y que suponía era su secreto mejor guardado-. Espero que os vaya muy bien esta noche, papá. Creo que ya toca que os vaya bien.

Se sonríen cálidamente. No, definitivamente nada puede salirles mal esta noche.

-Por cierto, ya he escogido corbata: entre la negra y la negra, me quedo con...

-La negra -dicen los dos a la vez, dando por acabado el momento bizarro que se había instalado entre ellos, y se ríen distendidos. No puede adorar más a su hija.

-Ponte ésta –alarga el brazo sosteniendo su elección en el aire sobre el torso de su padre-. Sí, esta queda perfecta. ¿Quieres que te haga yo el nudo? – Castle asiente rápidamente sin tener tiempo a añadir nada más antes de que Alexis prosiga-. Bien… ¿prefieres el nudo doble o el Windsor? El Windsor, ¿verdad? Para una boda definitivamente mejor el Windsor. –Se lo dice todo para ella, mientras le sube el cuello de la camisa, le pasa la prenda por detrás y con sorprendente destreza para una mujer de su edad se la empieza a anudar-. Te voy a dejar aún más guapo de lo que ya eres. Se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea. Ya me lo dirás. – Satisfecha con el resultado final le baja el cuello de la camisa y se lo acomoda perfectamente alrededor de la corbata-. Ahora, vamos a escoger gemelos.

A los gemelos le siguen el cinturón, y los zapatos, y la chaqueta, y la colonia. Frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, se intenta acomodar el arreglo floral que ha ido a recoger esta mañana.

– ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? A mí no me tiembla el pulso –propone una divertida Alexis-. Creo que algún día se lo explicaré y nos reiremos todos juntos.

-Alexis… No me ponga más ¿vale? -Le advierte Castle, mirándola de reojo, mientras persiste en colocarse el último de los complementos antes de salir en dirección al apartamento de Kate-. Listo. Estoy bien, ¿verdad?

Se encara de nuevo hacia su hija, que no puede hacer más que silbar para animar aún más al deshecho de nervios que tiene delante suyo. Le coge de las manos y se las separa del cuerpo para poderle ver sin nada que interfiera.

-Si ella está la mitad de guapa que tú, os prohibirán el acceso a la ceremonia por quitar protagonismo a los novios. Venga, vete ya. No la hagas esperar. Seguro que tiene tantas ganas de verte como tú a ella.

Se dan un beso en la mejilla justo antes de que Alexis le vea desaparecer rápidamente por la puerta de su habitación. Sólo le queda desearle lo mejor, pero el grito que acompaña, el "suerte" que emite desde donde le ha visto alejarse, queda casi ahogado con el ruido sordo que la puerta del _loft_ hace al ser cerrada por Rick.

–Que hoy todo os salga bien -se repite esta vez solo para ella.

* * *

 _Respira hondo, Kate…sólo respira hondo. Ni que fuera ésta tu primera cita. Bueno, es tu primera cita con Rick. Definitivamente sigue respirando muy profundo._ Una risa sonora rebota en los muros del solitario departamento de Kate, al tiempo que ella mantiene su diálogo consigo misma, intentando calmar la emoción intensa que la tiene hecha una maraña de nervios desde…desde que Rick le pidió que fuera su acompañante durante la recepción.

Hace quince minutos que decidió salirse de su habitación luego de percatarse que no iba a ganar nada desgastando su imagen de tanto verla en el espejo de cuerpo entero, comprobando –por enésima vez- que su apariencia sea tan perfecta como quiere que sea para él.

Dedicó un día completo a elegir el vestido que llevaría este día. Descartó montones antes de decidirse por uno, no sin antes tomar en cuenta más de una variable. Desde los gustos de Rick, las preferencias de Rick, los comentarios que una y mil veces le ha hecho Rick respecto a su físico…hasta las posibilidades para después de la fiesta. Porque a sí misma no puede engañarse; hace demasiado tiempo ya que sueña dormida y despierta con verse envuelta en sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos. Momentos del día y de la noche la han sorprendido muchas veces imaginándolo con doloroso anhelo. Y, desde el momento en que las palabras de Rick la hicieron creer –equivocadamente- que no iría sólo a la boda, las fantasías no hicieron sino aumentar en frecuencia e intensidad. Ya ni hablar de lo que su imaginación le ha hecho a partir de que se concretó la cita entre ella y su escritor. Cada pensamiento que incluye a Rick es tan intenso y vívido que ha constituido todo un reto mantenerse quieta y no salir corriendo a buscarlo, colgarse de su cuello y comérselo a besos en un desesperado intento de calmar esa sed insoportable que se incrementa con cada minuto que pasa sin beber de los labios de ese hombre que le arranca suspiros y le roba sonrisas.

No queda duda de que esperar, para Kate, es ya imposible. Quiere acabar de sanar junto a él; derribar lo que resta de sus muros con Rick a su lado; reconstruirse con su ayuda y con su amor rodeándola como un halo protector, como una red segura sobre la cual dejarse ir en caída libre con la plena seguridad de que hay quien la recibirá con brazos abiertos, seguros y firmes. Mientras esté envuelta en ese amor que le confesó hace pocos meses, ella se siente poderosa ante cualquier embate de la vida. Y esta es la noche en la que se lo hará saber con palabras y con hechos. No hay vuelta atrás ni quiere que la haya. Este el día de confesar, de develar secretos, de descubrir sentimientos y de experimentar sensaciones que, hasta hoy, sólo ha podido imaginar y a las que está segura de que ni la mente más activa lograría hacer justicia. Los labios de Rick sobre los suyos son, a estas alturas, la mera sombra de un recuerdo… la reminiscencia de aquel gesto de pasión desbordada en un callejón, con el pretexto de distraer a un vigilante y rescatar a dos amigos. Pero, aun bajo esas circunstancias, aquel beso la marcó de manera tal que ha sido suficiente para convertirse en una fuente inagotable de añoranzas, fantasías y deseos que hoy está a dispuesta a convertir en realidad.

De forma inconsciente, la detective lleva hasta los labios las yemas de sus dedos, saboreando anticipadamente los besos que están por venir y evocando el fuego que dejó flameando aquél otro que de falso no tuvo nada. De pronto vuelve a sentir esa aprensión anudada en la boca del estómago; esa expectación dulce y esa desesperación amarga. Necesita verlo, que la vea, que la admire, que se lo diga y se lo demuestre; que la haga sentir –como sólo él sabe hacerlo- que no tiene ojos para ninguna otra mujer que no sea ella; que le devuelva con una mirada y una sonrisa la seguridad que le falta siempre que lo tiene lejos. Ahora mismo lo que quiere es que vuelen los pocos minutos que lo separan de él; y para apaciguar sus ansias recae en el vicio de recurrir otra vez al espejo del vestíbulo, que le devuelve una imagen nítida y espléndida de lo que ha logrado durante la hora y media que le dedicó a su arreglo.

El vestido gris se adhiere como una funda a sus curvas sutiles y seductoras. Tres cuartas partes de sus piernas torneadas y firmes quedan al descubierto como una abierta provocación, rematadas por un par de tacones de doce centímetros de alto que no hacen sino realzar cada uno de sus atributos. Su rostro es una oda a la delicadeza y la hermosura, maquillado impecablemente con sutileza y clase, prodigando a sus rasgos una belleza etérea. Pero no hay artificio que se equipare con la magia que obra el amor y la dicha que irradia de sus ojos castaños y su sonrisa franca. Es ese amor incontenible el que la eleva a la categoría de beldad y que la vuelve irresistible.

Con gesto ausente reacomoda los mechones de cabello claro que se deslizan en rizos sueltos por su espalda, cuando un suave golpeteo sobre la puerta principal la arranca de la ensoñación, apretando un poco más el nudo en sus entrañas. Sonriendo una última vez a su reflejo en el cristal y alisando las arrugas imaginarias de su vestido, se encamina a abrir la que hoy es la puerta no sólo de su casa, sino de un futuro brillante y feliz.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **-I &V-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí les dejamos el capítulo 4, esperando que disfruten tanto leerlo como nosotros escribirlo. Gracias siempre por sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Valeria e Isabel.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

El coche se ha detenido otra vez. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de los semáforos en rojo que se han encontrado desde que salieron de su casa, uno del brazo del otro. Dispuestos a ser pareja por una noche y Dios quiera que por mucho más tiempo. La verdad es que no le preocupa en absoluto que el trayecto esté siendo más lento de lo esperado. No sabe lo que daría por tener que detenerse en cada uno de los cruces que les quedan hasta su destino. Eso sólo significaría que la tendría más tiempo para él solo. Un rato más en el que no tendría que compartirla con ningún otro invitado, sea amigo o no. Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza se fija en el reloj en la pantalla del GPS integrada en el salpicadero de su Mercedes. Tienen tiempo. Aún queda mucho para que empiece la ceremonia, y está disfrutando como nunca de la callada y exclusiva compañía de su musa. Lo mejor es que está convencido de que ella se siente igual que él. Desde que ella le abrió la puerta de su casa, desde que se cruzaron sus miradas y se ofrecieron la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche, supo que hoy sí estaban en sintonía.

Cuando cierra los ojos -como ahora-, aún recupera la primera impresión que se ha llevado al tenerla enfrente. Ninguno de los vestidos que había imaginado en sueños le hizo justicia. Estaba... Está guapísima. Ese vestido gris, cómo se ajusta a esas curvas que le vuelven loco, como si fuera un guante. Toda ella emana sensualidad, elegancia, clase. Gira la cabeza lentamente hacia su izquierda, abriendo los ojos para observar de forma distraída el coche que se acaba de parar justo al lado del suyo. Fijándose de repente cómo ese niño de unos cuatro años se inclina hacia delante y le dedica una graciosa mueca que sin duda pretende ser ofensiva. "Críos", se sonríe. No hace mucho tiempo le hubiera devuelto el gesto, tan propio del tipo inmaduro que era, y encima se hubiese regocijado del efecto que causaría en él. Ahora…ahora todo es diferente. Vuelve la vista hacia ella, hacia la mujer que tiene su corazón. La única causante de que haya cambiado tanto, de todo lo que es hoy y de todo lo que quiere llegar a ser mañana. Y se siente más que afortunado. Está exultante. Hoy no van a fastidiarla, están en sintonía -se repite-.

Kate contempla la ciudad que van dejando atrás también, a través del cristal de su ventanilla, seguramente sin prestar demasiada atención a nada, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Quizás cuestionándose la conveniencia de ir juntos a esa boda. Probablemente imaginando una noche perfecta junto a él. Y mientras Rick confía en que por fin los deseos de los dos estén en la misma página, se permite el atrevimiento de recorrerla de arriba a abajo, de acariciarla delicadamente con la mirada, hasta que se obliga a detenerse en sus manos, en las de los dos, en la de él sobre la de ella, que reposan desde que subieron sobre la tapicería color crema de su coche.

-Señor Castle -llama su atención Jimmy, el chofer que ha contratado para no tener que preocuparse ni por el aparcamiento ni por las copas que vaya a tomarse durante la recepción-. Estamos a seis calles. Llegaremos en menos de cinco minutos.

El disco verde les indica que pueden continuar la marcha hacia la iglesia.

-Gracias.

No es la primera vez que Jimmy trabaja para él. Siempre ha contado con sus servicios para llevarle a las fiestas en las que se presenta alguno de sus libros, o –antes- cuando simplemente se iba de juerga, a ligar, a pasar un buen rato con alguna chica a la que probablemente no le había preguntado ni su nombre. Este tipo podría escribir un libro con todo lo que sabe sobre lo que ha pasado en el asiento de atrás de los coches que ha conducido para Rick. Pero eso era antes. Antes de conocerla a ella. Ahora querría olvidarlo todo, querría que no hubiese ocurrido, haber sido mejor persona. Le aprieta cariñosamente la mano, reclamando su atención.

-¿Todo bien, Kate? Estás muy callada.

Ella se gira hacia él.

-Sí, sí, claro. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

-No sé. Igual te has pensado mejor eso de ir juntos a una boda en la que estará media comisaría invitada. Igual...

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? -Bajando el tono de su voz en un ridículo intento de que Jimmy no la escuche, sigue quitándole sentido a los temores de Rick-. Después del numerito de celos que te monté en mi casa la otra noche, ¿ahora me voy a arrepentir? Ni lo sueñes, Castle. Hoy eres sólo mío. –Cómo ama a esa mujer-. ¿No te echarás atrás tú ahora? Porque has estado tan callado como yo desde que hemos entrado en el coche.

-No, yo... Yo solo pensaba… -La mirada incisiva de Beckett le animaba a continuar-. Pensaba en ti y en mí. Pensaba en cómo me siento de afortunado de tenerte aquí conmigo. De que después de lo de Alexis y los malentendidos, estemos justo donde he soñado desde que Ryan nos invitó a su enlace. Bueno, de hecho desde mucho antes.

No podía dejar de contemplar esos ojos color miel que ganaban brillo con cada nueva palabra que pronunciaba.

-Creo que solo te lo he dicho dos o tres veces por el momento –continúa-, pero estás preciosa. Aunque seguramente decir eso es no hacerte justicia. Y no creas que es sólo por cómo te has arreglado. Es mucho más. Es tu mirada, tu sonrisa, la expresión de tu cara. Mírate. Hoy estás... Radiante, Kate. Y antes, cuando estaba callado, pensaba que me gustaría tener algo que ver con esto que te pasa.

La aludida no puede hacer más que agachar ligeramente la mirada, azorada por lo que le acaba de decir Castle y preparándose para lo que quiere añadir ella. Gira la mano atrapada por la de Rick para poder entrelazar sus dedos.

-Rick, sabes que tienes que ver todo sobre cómo me siento hoy. Yo...

-Sr. Castle, disculpe. Ya hemos llegado. Esta zona está restringida. No nos dejan parar aquí más que para bajar del coche.

-Gracias, Jimmy. No salgas, ya lo hago yo y abro a la señorita Beckett. Así vamos más rápido.

-Rick, puedo salir yo s...

-Shhh. Ni hablar. Por favor, Kate, déjame hacerlo. Déjame estar hoy por ti.

La inspectora no tiene argumentos para negarse. Ni tiene ni quiere tenerlos. No después de lo que le acaba de decir, de modo que no puede hacer más que asentir tímidamente. Rick, tras un guiño que anticipa la camadería con la que se tratarán esta velada, se acerca al oído de su pareja para susurrarle un prometedor "Hoy no te me escapas".

Beckett apenas ha empezado a procesar todo lo que hay implícito en esas cinco palabras cuando él ya está saliendo del vehículo, arreglándose la chaqueta con su inconfundible estilo, caminando decidido hacia la puerta que gentilmente abre, ofreciéndole su mano izquierda. Y ahí está. Él vuelve a notarlo. Otra vez un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo cuando el cálido tacto de la piel de esa bella mujer vuelve a rozar la suya. Vuelve a notar esas cosquillas en la boca del estómago y tiene dificultades para tragar. Y Kate también se da cuenta. Nota la descarga de energía que la atraviesa, su corazón acelerado cuando vuelven a tocarse sus manos que uno y otra perciben inquietas; se las aprietan cariñosamente, dándose ánimos, intentando trasmitirse la tranquilidad que ninguno tiene, mientras empiezan a andar hacia la entrada principal de la iglesia.

Pero de pronto, como si el mismo pensamiento hubiera cruzado por sus mentes al mismo tiempo, se detienen en seco, titubeantes, mirándose a los ojos y diciendo mucho sin decir nada. Desde donde están pueden, sin ser vistos, ver ya a quienes se congregan fuera de la iglesia –entre ellos, a Javi y Lanie que hablan con alguien más-. Se han vuelto conscientes de que están a nada de quedar expuestos a la vista de los invitados que van llegando, y de que van tomados de la mano… no se necesitaría ser ni un poco observador para darse cuenta de todo lo que está ocurriendo entre ellos; de lo que aún sucede pero está en proceso. Y los dos coinciden, silenciosamente, en que prefieren reservarse mientras no estén seguros de cómo acabe esta velada y hasta que no se sientan en tierra firme como…como lo que esperan a llegar a ser dentro muy poco tiempo. Por lo pronto, prefieren tratar de actuar lo más normal posible; como lo que han sido hasta ahora, dos compañeros y amigos que asisten juntos a un evento social –y que se gustan endemoniadamente-; pero bueno, eso último tampoco es que sea un secreto para nadie. Con un último apretón de manos y un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se sueltan y Kate enlaza el brazo con el de su acompañante quien, como todo un caballero, la escolta hacia la entrada.

Claro que, tratándose de ellos dos, mantener las distancias es más fácil de decir que de hacer; y ocultar –o intentarlo al menos- los anhelos que se arremolinan en sus entrañas acaba convirtiéndose en un poderoso combustible que sólo inflama esa llama que espera impaciente para consumir todo lo que encuentre a su paso, una vez que logren sobrevivir a la recepción sin dar rienda suelta a sus deseos ocultos.

* * *

Ya dentro de la iglesia, resulta fácil distraerse uno del otro mientras felicitan a Ryan, admiran a Jenny o provocan a Espo y a Lanie respecto a sus ridículos intentos de darse celos mutuamente; pero una vez que comienza la ceremonia y toman sus lugares, entonces sí todo se vuelve un borrón que pasa ante los ojos de ambos mientras ellos, con muchas dificultades, se esfuerzan en poner atención en la emotiva ceremonia. La realidad es que así, sentados lado a lado, apretados en una banca repleta de invitados, con sus costados rosándose y, en ciertos momentos, presionándose inconscientemente, la energía que se genera en el inexistente espacio entre ellos, prácticamente emite chispas de electricidad que impiden relajarse o concentrarse en algo más que no sean sus respectivas esencias, pieles, ojos, labios…

Kate ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que un agudo escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal, siempre que Rick acerca los labios a su oído para murmurarle algún comentario; es un gesto tan íntimo pero tan natural, que ella no puedo menos que inclinarse hacia él con la excusa de escucharlo mejor, buscando en realidad sentir el roce suave de su boca moviéndose contra la piel de su mandíbula. Más de una ocasión sus manos han avanzado libremente, en un gesto automático, hasta alcanzarse para entrelazar los dedos, pero alguno de los dos reacciona y logran contenerse, pidiendo disculpas con una mirada cargada de conocimiento, significado y…promesas.

Los cincuenta y cinco minutos que dura la ceremonia religiosa vuelan y se arrastran al mismo tiempo para Rick y Kate, quienes permanecen aislados del mundo dentro de esa burbuja densa, pegajosa, electrizante. Cuando, por obra de sabrá Dios que milagro, se percatan de que la misa ha terminado, suspiran los dos, entre aliviados y decepcionados, poniéndose de pie con rumbo a la salida, en busca de un poco de distensión y de una necesaria dosis de aire frío en el rostro.

Aclaran la mente auxiliados por el consabido protocolo de las felicitaciones a los recién casados y alguno que otro saludo pendiente, pero en cuanto el vestíbulo de la iglesia se queda prácticamente vacío, y ellos dos frente a frente, mirándose con algo bastante parecido a la adoración, entonces sí las manos se enlazan sin motivo aparente, las pupilas castañas parecen perderse en las profundidades azules, y la sonrisas con las que se obsequien podría iluminar todo Manhattan en un día sin sol. Como siempre, sus ojos dicen lo que sus bocas callan y toda la tensión acumulada durante la pasada hora se libera lentamente, como a través de una pequeña válvula, acercándolos gradualmente y sin que ninguno parezca percatarse o lo quiera impedir. Las miradas se desvían y se alternan entre los labios y los ojos hasta quedar tan cerca que se vuelve uno solo el aire que respiran y el espacio que comparten.

Echarse atrás parece una opción remota e inalcanzable; el riesgo de ser vistos queda en el olvido o en algún rincón de la mente donde se abandonan las cosas que carecen de importancia. En ese lugar y en ese momento sólo son ella, él y el deseo incontenible de fundir sus labios, su aliento, y sus ganas de robarse un beso. Kate baja los párpados y tiembla de anticipación al presentir el fantasma de la boca de Rick sobre la suya; apenas se tocan con una minúscula fracción de piel cuando…

-¡Detective Beckett!

Una voz, tan imperiosa como sorprendida, los interrumpe y los obliga a separarse intempestivamente mientras todos los colores suben a la cara de la casi siempre imperturbable detective, y mientras Rick resopla, maldiciendo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar. Un abrazo.**

 **I &V**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Una disculpa por la demora. Aquí tienen el capítulo 5. Esperamos lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Isabel y Valeria.**_

* * *

 **Seducere**

 **Capítulo 5**

El enorme vestíbulo del salón en el que se lleva a cabo la recepción, con motivo del matrimonio de Kevin y Jenny, es un hervidero de invitados que van y vienen, buscando a sus acompañantes o saludando a sus conocidos. El ambiente es alegre, festivo, lleno de vida y del romance inherente a cualquier celebración nupcial. Rick y Kate atraviesan el amplio hall enlazados por el brazo, riendo a carcajadas mientras rememoran el bochornoso incidente ocurrido en la iglesia hace poco menos de tres cuartos de hora.

-Estoy seguro de que si alguien hubiera podido ver nuestras expresiones, seguiría riéndose de nosotros hasta el año entrante, Kate.

-Ni cómo negarlo –responde Kate aun riendo con ganas ante la remembranza-. Yo sentía que apenas se me bajaba un color cuando ya me subía otro en el momento que la escuché llamándome. Por un momento no tuve idea de quién se trataba y me imaginé lo peor.

-Por suerte no tardamos mucho en salir de nuestra miseria. Y, dejando el susto a un lado, fue un verdadero placer volver a ver a Evelyn Montgomery; desde el funeral de Roy no habíamos platicado con ella.

-Es cierto. Me pareció un lindo detalle de su parte que se haya dado a la tarea de esperarnos y localizarnos a la salida de la misa para saludarnos, Castle. Ya cuando descubrí que se trataba de ella, respiré a fondo. Nuestro secreto está a salvo con ella.

La mirada cómplice vuelve a cruzarse entre ellos, con mucha más discreción y cuidado pero con la misma intensidad y dulzura con las que se han contemplado durante las últimas horas.

-Tuvimos suerte, pero no sé cómo le vamos a hacer para sobrevivir a las horas que tenemos por delante sin delatarnos. –Disimuladamente le da un apretón al delicado brazo de su compañera mientras, en voz muy baja y a manera de confesión, le dice-: Pretender que no estoy muriéndome por gritarle al mundo lo que significa para mí esta noche contigo, va a ser más difícil que nunca, Kate.

-Me siento igual que tú; y me temo que, de alguna u otra forma, nos vamos a descubrir un poco, pero al menos intentaremos reservarnos para…después, ¿verdad?

El tono es coqueto, seductor, convincente al mismo tiempo que incitante. Toda una paradoja la que conforman las palabras de la musa con el tono en que las pronuncia. Rick asiente más por inercia que por auténtica determinación; perdido –como tantas veces- en la fuerza arrasadora de esa mirada de miel que lo atrae como la imponente profundidad de un abismo… Uno en el que él está más que dispuesto a arrojarse de cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces.

Vuelven a acelerar el paso que habían ralentizado durante la última parte de su intercambio. Tácitamente acuerdan romper –por el momento- el embrujo de sus mutuas miradas antes de que sean demasiado obvios para pasar por simples amigos que se acompañan a una fiesta. Entre más pronto lleguen a su mesa y empiecen a departir con sus amigos, más fácil será desenfocar su mente de la portentosa e irremediable atracción que está matándolos de anticipación y anhelo. Están a punto de entrar al salón, cuando un bullicioso trío de jovencitas veinteañeras los detiene en medio de risas y exclamaciones de admiración y júbilo. Kate, que al vuelo pesca la intención de las entusiastas señoritas, no hace sino desenlazarse del brazo del Castle y moverse un poco hacia un lado con expresión resignada. No es la primera vez que le toca lidiar con situaciones como esta, pero da la casualidad que esta es la primera vez que se permite admitir lo mucho que le importa.

-¡Señor Castle! –Una de las tres muchachas parece tomar el papel de portavoz, haciendo gala de toda la autoconfianza que da la juventud-. ¿Nos podemos tomar una foto contigo? Por favor. Y tenemos algunas servilletas de papel para que nos regales tu firma. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Castle les sonríe con amabilidad. Haciendo alarde de esa cortesía perfectamente estudiada y lograda con la que Kate lo ha visto muchas veces interactuar con sus fans; con esa sonrisa tan diferente a la que reserva sólo para ella. La detective no puede menos que alegrarse al percatarse de ese detalle. Lo observa atender a las chicas con paciente resignación mientras que le dirige a su acompañante miradas fugaces; mismas que a él le bastan para hacerse una idea bien clara de que lo que sucede detrás de los ojos castaños en cuyo fondo alcanza a ver un relámpago tempestuoso… un destello que revela que en la mente de Kate hay mucho más en este momento de lo que aparenta la mirada condescendiente y serena. No son celos. No es inseguridad. No es ni siquiera envidia del tiempo o la atención que él les presta a sus admiradoras y que, por lo tanto, le niega a ella. No es eso...al menos no sólo es eso. Es más bien impaciencia, ansiedad, anhelo… Porque esta noche es sólo de ellos dos. Lo quiere todo para ella, sin interrupciones ni distracciones ni evasiones. Y cualquier cosa –o persona- que interfiera en ese trayecto, no es muy bien tolerada por ella. No hoy.

-¿Nos vamos, Kate? –Le pregunta de Rick, mientras le ofrece el brazo nuevamente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, exhortándola a continuar el recorrido hacia su mesa.

No se había percatado la detective de que la improvisada sesión de fotos y autógrafos había terminado tras breves minutos en los cuales Rick maniobró hábilmente para deshacerse de sus fans. Se dirigen hacia los lugares asignados, donde ya sus amigos y colegas los esperan más que dispuestos a provocarlos con preguntas e insinuaciones en su eterno afán de emparejarlos y saldar apuestas.

-Vaya, vaya –es Esposito el primero en darles una cálida bienvenida-, mira nada más quienes llegaron juntos a la ceremonia el día de hoy. Dime Castle, ¿no se suponía que tú ibas a venir acompañado de una mujer a la que describiste prácticamente como la octava maravilla?

-Bueno, sí –responde el interpelado, ayudando a Kate a sentarse para luego tomar asiento él, y haciéndole saber sutilmente que le siga el juego para divertirse un rato a costa de sus amigos-, esos eran mis planes, Sito; pero resulta que mi cita me plantó y pues aquí la detective amablemente se ofreció como voluntaria para librarme del estigma de la mesa de los solteros.

-Amiga, no lo puedo creer –interviene Lanie con una expresión de entre incredulidad y disgusto-; tú rescatando a este sujeto de venir solo cuando él pensaba venir con alguna otra en lugar de haberte invitado a ti… Me decepcionas, Katherine Beckett.

-Lo siento, Lane. La verdad es que me dio tanta pena verlo como perrito abandonado que no pude menos que ofrecerle el invaluable placer de mi compañía. Claro que todo con un respectivo precio que luego tendrá que pagar.

Las últimas palabras salen cargadas de un doble sentido que sólo Rick es capaz de captar gracias a la perfecta sintonía que sus mentes comparten. La sonrisa del guapo escritor se amplía ante la perspectiva de poder devolver a Kate un favor que ni siquiera le debe pero que está más que dispuesto a pagarle.

Sin dar tiempo para que Lanie siga incordiando a la pareja ocasional, los camareros empiezan a llenar las copas de vino de los invitados con una coordinación más que ensayada. La vistosa coreografía atrae de repente el interés de todos los integrantes de la mesa haciéndoles olvidar favores debidos y acompañantes que dan plantón, y gracias a la cual ni siquiera reparan en las sonrisas llenas de significado que se dedican musa y escritor. Entre plato y plato la fiesta va avanzando; van llegando las típicas solicitudes de besos apasionados y acrobáticos al nuevo matrimonio; se van repitiendo los vítores y no cesan los aplausos sinceros que elevan el ánimo de los protagonistas y de los invitados. Y así, entre amigos, risas, copas y brindis, la velada avanza sin freno hasta el esperado baile que abrirán los desposados. Entre esos mismos plato y plato, casi ajenos a la fiesta que celebra la unión, Rick y Kate se van intercambiando miradas cómplices, a veces tímidas, tanto que casi parece que se excusan por hacerlo; otras algo más atrevidas y cargadas de deseo que no saben cómo simular. De tanto en tanto se animan a rozar fortuitamente sus manos con cualquier pretexto; se regalan comentarios irrelevantes al oído mientras se sujetan cariñosamente del brazo reclamando una atención que no han dejado de tener desde que se vieron, para volver lentamente a su posición inicial perdiéndose uno en los ojos del otro.

* * *

-Mira, los novios se están levantando. -Beckett señala con su dedo índice hacia la mesa presidencial-. Parece el momento del vals ha llegado.

Las primeras notas de un Strauss avisa a los asistentes que la fiesta se traslada finalmente a la pista de baile. Poco a poco los asistentes dejan sus mesas para ir acercándose a la pareja con curiosidad. Van rodeando a Jenny y a Ryan que, para sorpresa de todos, se deslizan sobre el parquet como si fueran auténticos expertos en la materia.

En unos segundos no queda nadie en las mesas. Sólo Castle y Beckett quienes, junto con la abuela de Jenny -que va en silla de ruedas- y su inseparable amiga Mary, siguen sentados. La pareja parece haber sido pegada a esas sillas elegantemente vestidas en tono crudo y decoradas con enormes lazos que hacen juego con las flores ornamentales dispuestas de manera estudiada sobre los manteles. Y ahí están los dos, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente, buscando un tema de conversación casual como siempre hacen. Pero hoy no se les ocurre nada. No ahora. Por más ganas que tienen ambos de seguir hablando de todo y nada, de seguir prolongando una noche largamente soñada y que está cubriendo con creces todas las expectativas imaginadas, ahora parece que las palabras se han esfumado. Y aun así siguen ideando nuevas excusas para que la dulce tensión entre ellos no termine en la que es última de las etapas de la velada antes de salir de ahí rumbo a... _Hoy no te me escapas._ Uno y otro han repetido tanto esa espontaneidad de Rick en sus cabezas desde que él la dejó ir al llegar a la iglesia. Una frase que alimenta anticipadamente y hasta extremos insospechados los deseos de los dos. Rick ladea su cabeza hacia donde está ella que sigue frotándose las manos, jugando con el anillo que hoy viste uno de sus dedos y no puede dejar de sonreír por lo que ve. Después de todo, ahí están. Exactamente como si fueran dos adolescentes en su primera cita. Y ella le busca también la mirada y le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Venga, vamos a verles. Después tendremos que hablar de ello con Ryan. -Se decide a decir finalmente Rick, mientras se levanta de la mesa y ayuda a retirar la silla de su chica, facilitando que pueda acompañarle los metros que les separan del resto de la gente. _Déjame estar por hoy por ti_ -. ¿Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta? -añade Rick colocándole la mano en su espalda baja, dirigiéndola hacia la pista-. Con todo el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos, aún no sé si te gusta bailar o no. -Parados a poca distancia del resto de invitados, se susurran al oído mucho más que palabras.

-Castle, ya hemos bailado antes.

De repente Beckett no sabe qué hacer con sus manos y decide entrecruzar sus dedos casi forzadamente sobre su regazo, mientras Rick mantiene una de las suyas tras ella, apenas rozándola delicadamente.

-Íbamos de encubierto. Eso no cuenta. -Los dos vuelven a dirigir la vista hacia la pareja que sigue asombrando a todo el mundo con su recién descubierta habilidad-. Aunque eso no quiere decir que te guste. -Kate, sin apartar la mirada de los bailarines esboza una ligera sonrisa.

-Supongo que depende del baile, del momento, de la pareja si la hay...

-Entonces creo que me atreveré a pedirte uno. -Un estrepitoso aplauso les interrumpe su momento. Y aun así, aun cuando se suceden las entusiastas felicitaciones al matrimonio y no faltan las solicitudes de próximos bailes a la radiante novia, ellos se siguen manteniendo la mirada sabiendo que ese baile o bailes que compartan decidirán su destino y el de esa noche. Una canción mucho más movida empieza a sonar y los invitados invaden rápidamente el espacio que hace pocos minutos solo era de los Ryan-. La pareja ya la tienes... Pero creo que esperaré a que el baile y el momento sean más apropiados -puntualiza Rick mientras le guiña cariñosamente el ojo-.

-¡Castle, Beckett! ¡Venid a bailar con nosotros! -desde el centro de la pista Espo les hace señales para que se acerquen a donde está él con un grupo de policías de la 12ª.

-Vayamos con los chicos un rato, que al final se van a pensar que queremos estar solos...

El brillo en la mirada de los dos es más que evidente cuando apenas pueden aguantarse la risa. Castle le coge la mano cariñosamente para no perderla mientras se van haciendo paso entre la gente hasta llegar al grupo de amigos de la 12ª.

Más baile, más risas, menos tiempo para que ellos tomen una decisión. Y cuando la fiesta está llegando a su fin, cuando las luces de la sala se han atenuado y las notas de las canciones sugieren momentos románticos, entonces él le tiende una mano y le pide con ese simple gesto y una mirada serena ese baile prometido horas antes. Porque ése es el baile. Es el momento. Y es la pareja. Y Kate no puede ni quiere hacer nada más que aceptar. Y acepta. Con las primeras notas, los primeros balanceos son más que tentativos, casi demasiado correctos. Sobran hasta las manos, cualquier espacio entre ellos es escaso o demasiado grande. Al final, mano en su hombro, mano en su espalda, espacio suficiente entre ellos, miradas a la nada. Nervios. Con las últimas notas, con la sala casi para ellos solos, no existe espacio entre ellos. Las dos manos de Beckett se entrelazan en el cuello de Rick que hace lo mismo con las suyas reposándolas tras la inspectora. Mejilla con mejilla. Ojos cerrados. Sólo sienten la felicidad de estar ahí los dos juntos. Solo escuchan y sienten una música que parece sonar los dos. Sólo sienten en corazón latir más rápido de lo normal. Sólo notan como las manos empiezan a sudar. Sólo disfrutan el leve movimiento de sus cuerpos en perfecta sintonía. En tanta sintonía como los pensamientos de ese par. _Vámonos ya. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me acompañará? ¿Le hago subir? ¿Qué le digo? Quiero subir ¿Querrá ella? Vámonos ya._

 _-_ Kate _._ -pronuncia casi para él-. Kate… -Repite algo más alto, sin dejar de sentirse y sentirla. Sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la lenta que suena ahora. Beckett deja su cómoda posición para volver a perderse en el océano azul de los ojos de su escritor-. Kate, ¿nos vamos?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios; esperamos seguir contando con ellos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **I &V**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Os dejamos un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Parece que la temperatura empieza a subir y no solo en la calle. Que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Castle no tiene ninguna duda de que fue una gran idea decirle al chofer que les dejara a un par de calles del apartamento de Beckett. Confía que sea la distancia justa para recuperar la intimidad que en estos momentos parece haberse quedado en la pista de baile. Está seguro de que si hubieran parado antes, los pies de la inspectora hubieran causado un efecto poco deseable en su excelente humor de esa velada. Y quería preservar tanto como fuera posible a la Kate insinuante, a la Kate amiga, pero sobre todo a la Kate enamorada.

Las calles de la ciudad que nunca duerme están más que tranquilas a esa hora de la noche. Las aceras mojadas por los equipos de limpieza impregnan el ambiente de humedad y frío, algo que parece sólo notan ellos y les contagia. Algunas pocas parejas se les cruzan tomadas de la mano, abrazadas por la cintura, riendo con complicidad, compartiendo fugaces besos que no hacen más que reavivar las ganas que tiene él de algo más que miradas e indirectas con su compañera. Iba todo tan bien y sin embargo, en el momento decisivo parece que se está echando atrás. Menuda ironía. Toda la tarde, toda la noche evitando tocarse, incluso rozarse para no dar pie a comentarios entre sus compañeros y amigos y ahora, justo cuando pueden hacerlo sin que nadie ponga los ojos en ellos, los bolsillos del pantalón de él y el pequeño bolsito que acompaña el espectacular vestido gris de ella, son las excusas perfectas para dejar correr el aire entre los dos. Rick se muere por sacar la mano de su escondite, porque ella sostenga el bolso en el otro lado, por poder entrelazar los dedos con los de su compañera como si fueran adolescentes enamorados. El repiqueteo acompasado de los tacones de Kate es lo único que se oye aún por encima de sus pensamientos poco ordenados y demasiado precipitados. Van muy rápido para su gusto. Solo unos pocos metros más y estarán en su portal, dejarán ir un par de frases probablemente forzadas e inevitablemente se marcharán cada uno por su lado. Debe romper de nuevo el hielo. Se fuerza a romperlo ya. Debe recuperar la calidez del "hoy no te me escapas", de los celos, del baile, del trayecto de ida, de lo que ha sido su historia desde que se conocieron. Dejarse de estúpidas prudencias que no tienen sentido después de lo hablado y anunciado hasta la saciedad los últimos días. Y sin olvidarse de lo vivido hoy. Sin olvidarse de sus palabras, de sus manos unidas, del casi beso, del baile, de la despedida de todos los amigos en la fiesta.

-¿Has visto la cara de Lanie y de Espo cuando nos hemos ido? -Kate esboza una sonrisa divertida ante el comentario del escritor. Esperaba algo así desde que subieron al coche camino a su casa. Él sabría reconducir la situación de nervios que ha estado experimentando hacia algo relajado, normal, inevitable.

-Claro que la he visto. ¡Lo que he lamentado no tener el teléfono más a mano para haber tirado una foto! Me hubiera gustado inmortalizarlos. -Unos pocos pasos más se escuchan en la calle antes de que ella prosiga-. Lo has hecho expresamente. No lo niegues.

-¿Negar? ¿El qué? -Rick finge cara de absoluta sorpresa ante el comentario.

-Me has pasado el brazo alrededor de la cintura de una manera muy cariñosa. Casi demasiado cariñosa diría para tener delante a ese par. Les estabas provocando. Les estabas sugiriendo mucho más que un simple "estamos cansados y la llevo a casa".

-Vaya, te has dado cuenta... -Ahora es él el que no borra la sonrisa de su cara, aguantándole la mirada con un toque de provocación. Beckett niega con la cabeza dándole por caso perdido, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Aguantando también la mirada del hombre que lleva al lado. Y de repente un bendito y oportuno escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, mezcla de destemplanza por el fresco de la noche y de nervios por lo que ahora tiene claro va a seguir a ese corto paseo. Castle, haciendo gala de su conocida habilidad con las mujeres, no tarda en quitarse la chaqueta y cubrir con ella a la inspectora. Rodeando con el brazo su hombro, trasladándole el calor de su cuerpo con su prenda y su cercanía.

-¿Mejor?

-Castle, no hace falta, de verdad. Estamos llegando.

-Claro que hace falta, Kate. De hecho, parezco tonto. Tendría que haberlo hecho mucho antes. Mira lo que me estaba pendiendo. -Aprovecha para frotarle suavemente el brazo.

-No tienes remedio...

-Y a ti te gusto así. -Un par de pasos preceden la respuesta de ella, que repite en voz baja, lo suficiente para mostrar cierto temor, deseo, sinceridad.

-A mí me gustas así, sí.

Recorren los pocos metros que les quedan hasta llegar a casa de la inspectora, de nuevo en absoluto silencio, cada uno sumido en sus recientes palabras, recuerdos, sus anhelos… Deseando que el otro sienta y quiera lo mismo que el uno, ideando la estratégica partida que van a jugar en cuestión de segundos, con el objetivo de acabar en el apartamento de ella.

-Ya hemos llegado. ¿Ves cómo no hacía falta que me taparas? -Inevitablemente deben dejar la cómoda posición que habían acordado pocos minutos antes, empezando ella a deshacerse de la prenda que cubre sus hombros.

-Tonterías. Y déjatela hasta que me vaya. Yo no tengo frío. ¿O es que ya me estás echando? -No puede evitar poner cara afectada por lo que imagina va a ser su respuesta.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Aún no...

-Así puede que retenga algo más de ese perfume a cerezas que tanto me gusta.

Esos eran ellos. Cuando la guerra dialéctica empezaba, era para comprar una entrada, sentarse cómodamente y disfrutarla.

-¿Es eso, no? El olor a cerezas, quiero decir. Lo que te gusta de mí.

-Sí, sólo eso. -No pueden evitar reírse distendidamente, hasta que Kate coge una de las manos del escritor. Prudentemente. Casi como si fuera lo más frágil que ha tenido nunca en su poder. Y la seriedad y el silencio se instalan entre ellos. Con un deje de solemnidad, Kate empieza a hablarle a esa mano a la que se aferra como si fuera lo único que la mantiene en tierra firme.

-Gracias por esta noche, Rick. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Ha sido... -Deja la frase a medias, buscando la manera de pedirle que suba con ella. La manera de disimular las ganas que tiene de tirársele al cuello y besarle como si no hubiera mañana. La camisa blanca con un par de botones desabrochada, no la está ayudando en lo más mínimo. Como tampoco el flequillo ligeramente despeinado que luce o las mangas de la camisa vueltas un par de veces. Adora todo de ese hombre.

-Lo sé, Kate. Ha sido...

-¿Quieres subir? -le interrumpe sin querer pensárselo dos veces. -Ya estaba dicho-. A tomar un café, me refiero. Así podemos recordar y reírnos de algunos de los momentos de esta noche. Bueno, no sé… Si te parece bien. -Castle no puede apartar la mirada de ella, orgulloso, enamorado, feliz. Y sigue mirándola aun cuando su dama, de manera precipitada, le devuelve la mano que sostenía entre las suyas. Temerosa de haber metido la pata, de no poder escuchar lo que quiere de él. Un par de eternos segundos de tensa espera le encogen el corazón mientras se prepara para recibir la más desilusionante de las respuestas por parte de él. Que, afortunadamente, no llega.

-Claro que quiero subir, Kate. A tomar ese café, quiero decir. -Y en ese momento de relajación mutua; vuelven a sonreírse.

Sin mirar, abre el bolsito, saca las llaves de su casa y con él pegado a su espalda entran en el portal camino del ascensor que les va a llevar a cielo.

Una vez dentro del apartamento –al que han tardado casi dos minutos en entrar debido al temblor en la mano de Kate cuando intentaba insertar la llave en la cerradura-, la detective se descalza para luego dejar las llaves y su bolso sobre la mesa del vestíbulo; sin preguntarle, toma de manos de él su americana para colgarla en el armario de la entrada. Sin hablar, avanzan hacia la cocina; Castle siguiéndola, como siempre. Están y se saben nerviosos. La tensión entre ellos podría tocarse, generando chispas al contacto. Los ánimos están al límite y son bien conscientes los dos de que el momento de la verdad ha llegado. No han avanzado hasta ese punto para ahora buscar excusas que les permitan evadirse y salir corriendo… No después de todo lo que han pasado para llegar hasta donde están: solos en el apartamento de ella, a las 2:30 de la madrugada, luego de haber pasado una velada tortuosamente dulce entre roces, provocaciones susurradas al oído, bailes lentos uno en brazos del otro, y de mantener los niveles de anticipación a su capacidad máxima. No. A estas alturas ya no hay marcha atrás y la consciencia plena de ese hecho está volviéndolos irreconocibles. Son un manojo de nervios, de energía reprimida, de tensión sexual que se contiene a duras penas. Las miradas se rehúyen, las manos sudan, el corazón galopa, la sangre pulsa furiosa en las sienes y nubla la visión, poniendo en peligro hasta las funciones más básicas… Como la de poner a funcionar una simple cafetera y alcanzar las tazas e insumos para dejar al gusto el café.

Una vez conseguida la proeza de poner en proceso la aromática bebida sobre el fuego, Kate se dispone a sacar las tazas de la gaveta superior, intentando controlar tanto como sea posible el temblor de sus extremidades o, al menos, disimularlo. Cree que casi lo ha logrado cuando de pronto, percibe a lo largo de la parte trasera de todo su cuerpo, una tibieza que ha llegado a serle deliciosamente familiar durante las últimas horas. Su brazo se queda congelado por un instante y no hay una sola célula de su organismo que no reaccione escandalosamente ante la portentosa fuerza que el contacto con Rick representa. Ya no hay forma de controlarse…ni de intentarlo siquiera. Siente el aliento tibio de Rick rozando el lado derecho de su cuello, provocando que un escalofrío exquisito le recorra toda la piel que cubre su columna vertebral. Ve como la mano de él se posa sobre la de ella, tomando la taza de cerámica de la gaveta… y entonces todo su brazo parece arder en llamas que la consumen y la paralizan al mismo tiempo. Involuntariamente ladea su cabeza en dirección contraria de donde el mentón de Rick descansa sobre el hombro de ella, y Kate lucha con todas sus fuerzas para contener un gemido que pugna por escapar de entre sus cuerdas vocales como producto de la vorágine de sensaciones que se arremolinan desde la parte más baja de su vientre, disparándose descontroladas en todas las direcciones de su cuerpo.

Y ya no hay escapatoria ni posibilidad alguna de evadirse o postergar lo inminente. Es ahora o nunca. Rick ha dado el primer paso, pasando por encima de las dudas, las inseguridades, las vacilaciones y los temores que los acompañaron como una sombra desde el momento en que abandonaron el salón. Como siempre, el valiente ha sido él y Kate se lo agradece. No estaba ya muy segura de cómo enviarle la señal de que está lista, que no quiere que se vaya, que lo quiere en su vida, en su casa, en su cama…para siempre; pero él ha sabido leer entre líneas y salvarla del desastre de la manera más natural y cómoda. Cruzando los puentes que a ella le aterran y alcanzándola del otro lado de sus muros y encarando el desafío de construirse como algo nuevo, en conjunto, con toda la seguridad y audacia que a ella le faltan cuando de él se trata.

No sintiéndose muy capaz de seguir manteniendo un hilo coherente de pensamiento, abrumada como está por el vendaval de emociones y sensaciones que la sacuden hasta las entrañas, Kate cede; se rinde dulcemente ante la más apasionada de las batallas. Su cuerpo, que se tensó apenas sintió el íntimo contacto del de Rick, se relaja ahora bajo ese mismo influjo. Siente el escritor como el peso de su musa se recarga sobre él, distendido, dispuesto, laxo. La espalda de ella contra el pecho masculino genera en ambos una serie de explosiones intensas y profundas que viajan de punta a punta a través de sus respectivas anatomías, despertando, encendiendo, complaciendo… Guía Castle la mano de Kate hasta depositar las tazas sobre la encimera, para luego rodear con su brazo la cintura breve que parece diseñada para amoldarse con precisión a quien, en este momento, la sostiene contra su cuerpo.

Kate, ya sin propósito alguno de restringirse o de ocultar sus propios deseos e intenciones, reclina su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rick, al tiempo que con su propio brazo presiona aquel con el que él la sujeta. Los labios masculinos rozan la mandíbula de la hermosa criatura que se le está entregando sin reservas y sin miedos ya, y ahora sí un jadeo se escapa de lo más profundo de la garganta de Kate, quien eleva su mano hasta enhebrar los dedos en el cabello oscuro y suave de la nuca de su compañero.

Ansiosos y tan sintonizados como es común en ellos, él la gira para ponerla de frente mientras que ella coopera dócilmente con el cambio de posición. Están frente a frente. La diferencia de estaturas marcada como pocas veces gracias a la ausencia de los descomunales tacones que Kate acostumbra usar. Las miradas coinciden y el espacio mínimo que los separa se sobrecarga –aún más- con la energía de las palabras que viajan abordo del más absoluto de los silencios. La dulzura que se desborda de sus pupilas es tan genuina, tan honda, tan avasalladora, que no habría manera, ni aunque la buscaran, de silenciar lo que sus corazones gritan y lo que sus cuerpos reclaman con gritos callados. Una sonrisa tímida se dibuja en los labios seductores de la bella mujer, y otra hace espejo en el rostro emocionado del conquistador conquistado. Gradualmente la distancia se va evaporando al compás de los acelerados latidos, la bocas ávidas se acercan inexorablemente, y esta vez no hay nadie que los rodee, que reclame su atención o que los espíe con ojos curiosos e indiscretos. En este momento son sólo ellos dos, la soledad, el silencio, su amor y su deseo que vibra y zumba como una corriente eléctrica que ilumina, que caldea, que amenaza con liberarse a través de la más asombrosa de las explosiones.

La última brecha se salva y los labios se tocan con una sincronía envidiable; es, al inicio, apenas un roce… exploratorio, tímido, suave. Pero conforme los segundos pasan, el beso se transforma en un contacto salvaje, hambriento, desesperado, potente e irrefrenable. Ya no son sólo los labios los que danzan, presionan, luchan por el dominio. Gemidos casi dolorosos llenan el aire, se confunden y se funden, mientras las manos toman su propia iniciativa y ruedan desvergonzadamente por caminos recién descubiertos… tentando, estirando, liberando. Las amplias manos de Rick toman a Kate por la parte trasera de los muslos, y la elevan en vilo hasta depositarla sobre el mostrador sin dejar de besarla con pasión y anhelo. Las manos de ella se aferran a la camisa de él con desesperación y deseo, mientras que Rick frota sus manos frenéticamente por la espalda que se arquea, encendiéndose al feroz tacto. Los labios siguen su acalorado duelo y los dedos, su azaroso viaje; ruidos guturales y primitivos rompen el pesado silencio; las caricias se vuelven audaces, fogosas, y la mente se obnubila hasta quedar en blanco, dejando actuar al instinto que cobra vida tras eternidades de permanecer bajo un forzado letargo, cuando el inesperado timbre del teléfono móvil irrumpe entre ellos, frenándolos con la efectividad de un chorro de agua helada.

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Esperamos vuestros comentarios. Animan a seguir antes.**

 **Val e Isa**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Perdón por la demora. Aquí tienen el capítulo donde al fin esos dos dan rienda suelta a sus ganas.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7.**

Se miran a los ojos con intensidad, tratando de adivinar en el otro la reacción ante la interrupción. Por un interminable segundo permanecen inmóviles; congelados en la íntima posición en la que quedaron cuando el sonido del móvil los sobresaltó. Hay una chispa latente de indecisión en las miradas que se cruzan penetrantes, vacilantes, inquisitivas. El segundo timbre los saca de su letargo, poniéndolos en acción una vez que, silenciosamente, acuerdan que él debe al menos averiguar quién llama. Es evidente ya que se trata del iphone de Castle y él, en medio del trance, vagamente recuerda de quién debe provenir la llamada. Con parsimonia remueve la mano de la espalda de Kate, renuente, indispuesto; saca el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y al ver la pantalla, confirma que, en efecto, se trata ni más ni menos que de la llamada que debía estar esperando –si no estuviera, naturalmente, tan distraído por su musa-. El rostro sonriente de Alexis sigue iluminando la pantalla hasta que Rick desliza su dedo sobre ésta para establecer el enlace.

Casi imperceptiblemente Castle se va retirando conforme se desarrolla la conversación con su hija, la cual versa, esencialmente, sobre el concierto de Lady Gaga y el chico ese con el que compartió la velada Alexis. Kate, mientras tanto, divide su atención entre la inevitable ternura que le despierta siempre el observar a Rick cuando interactúa con esa muchacha que es su razón de vivir, el intento fallido de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón que parece que se le sale del pecho bajo los efectos de las caricias y besos recién prodigadas por su escritor y, finalmente, la satisfacción que le causa el hecho de verlo esforzándose con ahínco por concentrar su atención en la conversación telefónica, cuando es obvio que él también está visiblemente afectado por el intenso escarceo que acaban de compartir.

Es ésta una pausa que, a pesar de lo inoportuna, Kate agradece. Y no porque quiera detener lo que estaban comenzando; no porque tenga dudas o miedos; no porque quiera aprovechar la oportunidad y cambiar el rumbo de esa noche. No. Definitivamente no se trata de nada de eso. A estas alturas, cualquiera de esas posibilidades ya se evaporó al calor de las caricias fogosas y los roces ardientes. En realidad, el único motivo por el cual acepta de buena gana la tregua es porque les está permitiendo darse un breve lapso para atenuar el frenesí, disipar las nieblas del deseo, tomar consciencia del paso que van a dar y así poder avanzar luego con pleno conocimiento de causa.

Kate sabe que quiere hacer el amor con Rick, no sólo tener sexo desenfrenado, salvaje, apremiante y nacido de una tarde –de muchos años, en realidad- de represión y coqueteo. Si de algo está bien segura es de que quiere que ésta sea su última primera vez… Y quiere que esa primera vez con el hombre que más ha amado en la vida sea un acto de amor consciente, decidido con la cabeza y no con las vísceras, cocinado bajo el lento fuego de las emociones y no con la premura de la pasión y la enajenación de los sentidos. Sobradas ocasiones habrá –eso espera y desea- para dejarse llevar por arrebatos ardientes y deseos casi meramente carnales, pero por esta ocasión, ella anhela avanzar despacio hacia lo que será el momento culminante de esa danza que han ejecutado magistralmente por más tiempo del que quisiera admitir. Antes de la interrupción, las sensaciones estaban sobreponiéndose peligrosamente sobre los sentimientos… Era más una inercia, un instinto salvaje y primitivo –acuciado por lo que ahora le parecen siglos de contención y por varios días y noches completos de anticipación y anhelo- que el ritual mágico y especial con el que ella lleva soñando lo que pareciera toda una vida.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, apenas si –vagamente- recolecta trozos de la conversación que se sostiene a tres pasos de ella. Se le vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa indulgente al constatar –no por primera vez, desde luego- el profundo amor y cuidado que Rick deposita en su hija. Es evidente que ella lo ha llamado en cuanto ha llegado a casa, siguiendo las especificaciones del padre siempre preocupado y pendiente de la seguridad y bienestar de su princesa. Medio minuto más y lo escucha despedirse de Alexis con un "nos vemos mañana" que deja más que claras sus intenciones; mismas que, afortunadamente, coinciden con las que ella tiene en mente.

Una vez desconectada la llamada, el silencio se vuelve tan denso que casi los aturde; el ambiente no ha perdido ni un ápice de su carga eléctrica, erótica, expectante. Las miradas se buscan y se encuentran con la facilidad y potencia de los magnetos. La distancia minúscula que los separa parece, a un mismo tiempo, tan breve y tan inmensa; la urgencia crece con cada segundo que pasa sin que ellos encuentren el coraje para sucumbir a lo inevitable y, esta vez, dejarse llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Sus ojos hablan por ellos, diciéndose tantas cosas; tomando acuerdos que no necesitan ser puestos en palabras. Ambos pueden sentir el exacto momento en el que la última pieza se acomoda y es entonces como si el mundo fuera desvaneciéndose gradualmente conforme el deseo resurge como un impulso fiero que empuja a Rick hacia ella irremisiblemente.

No está muy segura Kate en que momento Rick salvó la distancia que los separaba; lo único que sabe es que de pronto lo tiene frente a ella, pidiendo en silencio la última confirmación…anhelando el imperceptible gesto que obrará como llave del mismo cielo. Un mínimo asentimiento por parte de ella y entonces el incendio cobra vida con lo que es apenas una chispa que, lentamente, se va convirtiendo en un infierno de llamaradas que los consume sin que opongan ninguno de los dos ni la menor resistencia.

La última barrera es superada y los labios se unen en la más dulce de las caricias. El roce vuelve a ser tentativo, exploratorio, tan suave que apenas lo perciben, pero con efectos colaterales tan intensos que parece no quedar una sola célula en sus cuerpos que no responda al impresionante estímulo. Ya no es sólo todo lo que les rodea lo que se vuelve borroso y distante, sino también son los pensamientos los que se van difuminando despacio hasta disolverse nada conforme el beso cobra profundidad e ímpetu.

Las manos de Rick vuelven a tomar la iniciativa, rodando arbitrariamente por la anatomía de su musa, quien continúa sentada en el mostrador, perdida en la marejada de sensaciones y emociones que adquieren vida propia en su piel al paso de los hábiles dedos de su escritor. Los labios masculinos sutilmente abandonan la ávida boca de su amada sólo en beneficio de poder empezar a recorrer la perfecta columna de su cuello que desprende ese aroma intoxicante a jabón, a perfume, a champú…y a ella, especialmente a ella. Se da su tiempo explorando esa área a la que por primera vez tiene acceso; se da a la tarea de saborear, de inhalar, de seducir con caricias íntimas, de buscar y encontrar las zonas sensibles…esas que al ser acariciadas provocan un jadeo sensual y ávido que lo enloquece y lo enciende. Cada reacción es cuidadosamente almacenada en su memoria; quiere aprenderla para complacerla, y esa es una tarea en la que no tiene problema ninguno para aplicarse.

Kate sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás, ni quiere que la haya. Sus propias manos se mueven por inercia, por instinto, guiadas por un deseo que le nubla los sentidos así como se los agudiza, volviéndola receptiva, hipersensible a cada toque, a cada caricia, a cada palabra susurrada entre gemidos que hablan a gritos del estado de delirio en el que ha caído su amante. Sin pensar en lo que hace, dejándose llevar solamente por lo que siente y desea, Kate se deshace de la corbata de Rick, dejándola caer en el suelo sin ceremonia alguna; los botones de su camisa representan casi un reto para esos dedos que tiemblan demasiado como para facilitarle la tarea. Una vez logrado el objetivo, acaricia con pericia el pecho amplio, cálido, fuerte, deleitándose en cada paso del recorrido. De pronto, lo escucha emitir una sonora exhalación cuando su mano se acerca peligrosamente al sur. Y es como si lo despertara de un letargo, porque entonces él busca su espalda, tentando hasta encontrar la cremallera del vestido que en un instante desciende, dejando al descubierto la piel cremosa de la espalda, que se ignita bajo el habilidoso tacto del experto. Vuelve a besarla, esta vez con más pasión que ternura, pero sin premura, sin apremio, dándose y dándole tiempo para sumergirse paulatinamente en la vorágine que, inexorablemente, los absorberá por completo. Tras minutos de permitir que sus labios ejecuten la deliciosa rutina, Kate siente como su vestido empieza a descender por sus hombros y luego por sus brazos. La delicadeza con que Rick está despojándola de esa prenda la conmueve, causando en sus ojos un escozor de lágrimas. En medio de la niebla con que la pasión nubla su mente, Kate atina a hilar la idea de que realmente no hay posibilidad de que ellos dos hagan menos que el amor. Hay demasiados sentimientos involucrados, emociones muy profundas y genuinas en juego como para que lo que sus cuerpos comparten no lo comparta su alma también. Basta con sentir la infinita ternura con la que Rick la besa, la acaricia, la desnuda, para entender de una vez por todas que este encuentro no es sino el destino inevitable hacia el que han caminado durante lo que ahora pareciera una eternidad. Esa certeza resulta liberadora en más de un sentido. De pronto ya no hay reservas ni rescoldos de dudas; sólo un deseo, latente, fiero, de emprender el vuelo…de dejarse caer en ese abismo a cuyo filo están ahora, con la firme convicción de que batirán las alas y volarán juntos hacia dimensiones que ni siquiera sueñan.

El beso es intensificado por ella –si es que es posible que sea más intenso de lo que ya era-; los labios se parten, las lenguas luchan por dominarse, los dientes se hincan en la carne húmeda, encendiendo flamas que arden y consumen y se expanden a través de la piel dejando rastros de fuego. En ese punto, la parte superior del vestido gris se arremolina alrededor de la cintura breve de Kate mientras, sin poder resistir más la tentación, los besos de Rick emprenden el viaje descendente, pasando otra vez por el cuello, arrancando gemidos en el trayecto, y llegando hasta las gloriosas prominencias que se yerguen altivas e incitantes bajo el encaje negro de la prenda íntima, invitándolo a probar, a degustar, a marcar cada tramo de piel como propio. Invitación que Rick se apresura a aceptar, pasando los labios por cada centímetro de piel expuesta en tanto que sus manos recorren provocadoramente los tirantes, siguiendo la ruta de tela hasta donde el broche une los extremos. Se detiene ahí, tentándola, jugando con fuego, avivando las llamas y poniendo a prueba los límites de la paciencia de ambos, pero su boca no desperdicia tiempo, empapando el encaje y causando reacciones evidentes y sonidos que no hacen sino calentarle la sangre hasta el punto de sentir como si ríos de lava le corrieran por las venas.

Kate siente que ya no puede más. Por muy buenas que sean sus intenciones, ahora está segura de que hacer durar esto no es sino una misión imposible. Está desesperada por que él retire la barrera que separa sus besos de su piel… el juego previo la está enloqueciendo y vagamente reconoce que, al paso que van, esto puede llegar a terminar embarazosamente rápido. Se siente al límite, desbordada, ansiosa de más, de mucho, de todo lo que él es capaz de darle y que ella ha anhelado casi desde que lo conoció. Porque si algo jamás pudo negarse es la atracción irresistible que ha sentido por Richard Castle desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez.

De pronto, la poca claridad que quedaba en su obnubilada mente se esfuma por completo una vez que se da cuenta de que los tirantes de su sujetador descienden por sus brazos luego de que –sin saber ni en qué momento- la prenda fuera desabrochada hábilmente, sin que siquiera se diera cuenta… y en lo que dura un parpadeo, las sensibles áreas recién descubiertas sucumben ante las caricias ardientes con las que la boca de su amado la someten a la más dulce de la torturas. Es como si se desatara un infierno del que, ni por la salvación de su alma, querría salir. Sus manos, no sin dificultades, lo despojan a él de su camisa, acariciando su espalda y luego los suaves cabellos que se arremolinan en su nunca, empujándolo sutil pero firmemente contra su pecho, donde las sensaciones que su boca despierta están enloqueciéndola. Son tan intensas que no sabe cuánto más va a poder resistir antes de terminar deshaciéndose por completo bajo el poderoso hechizo de las caricias de Rick. Tienen que avanzar, moverse, continuar hasta ese anhelado final por el cual su cuerpo está clamando a gritos callados. Con la poca coherencia que es capaz de recopilar en medio de esa marejada de pasión y deseo, atina a murmurar como en una exhalación.

-Llévame a la recámara, Rick…por favor.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Kate? –Le pregunta él, interrumpiendo su labor con mucha dificultad, apenas con un hilo de voz en la que se nota su batalla contra sus propios instintos.

-Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida… Te necesito. ¡Ya! –Es apenas un murmullo pero llega al receptor con la efectividad de la orden más imperiosa.

Rick no se da ni le da más tiempo para pensarlo dos veces. Ya no hay nada que pensar ni qué decir por ahora; este es momento de hacer, de sentir, de dejarse llevar por el amor y por esa energía vibrante que se ha acumulado durante muchos años y que está lista para hacer explosión, arrasando con los remanentes de los miedos, dudas, inseguridades y recuerdos dolorosos. Es momento de hacerle el amor y de vaciar en besos y caricias, uno por uno, cada sentimiento que esa mujer le hace nacer en lo más profundo de su ser y que son sólo por ella y para ella. La acuna en sus brazos y la lleva hacia la habitación mientras ella le busca la cara con las manos y la boca con los labios.

Dando tumbos llegan hacia la habitación en penumbras, apenas iluminada por la luz que se cuela desde el corredor. Él la deposita en el suelo, de pie, con la suavidad y delicadeza con que se trata al cristal más fino. El vestido cae entonces a sus pies sin dificultad ni decoro, dejándola casi desnuda bajo la ávida vista del que la contempla con la devoción de quien honra a una divinidad encarnada. La mirada azul la recorre rindiéndole homenaje y pleitesía; absorbiendo cada parte de la anatomía perfecta que se le ofrece como una bendición y un don que ni siquiera sabe si merece. Sólo los conectan las manos, pero hay una atracción que se siente aunque no se vea; que fluye y llena el espacio minúsculo que los separa y que los une a un mismo tiempo como la más sólida de las cadenas. Ambos perciben como sus almas se enlazan más allá de la piel y del cuerpo a través de un amor que rebasa al tiempo, a la distancia, a la impaciencia y al dolor, que ahora no son sino un vago recuerdo abandonado en algún punto del camino arduo que han recorrido para llegar hasta donde están.

Incapaces de resistir un momento más el llamado de la naturaleza que clama y reclama, que pide y exige una anhelada liberación, cruzan ambos el espacio entre sus labios y los unen en un beso que sabe a lo que ninguno de los dos había probado nunca antes. Sabe a melancolía disuelta, a anhelo que consume y se consuma, a espera que termina, a cielo que se toca luego de innumerables intentos… sabe a amor que se deletrea y se saborea y se toca y se huele y se escucha y vibra en cada respiración. Es el punto de no retorno y a nadie le importa dar un solo paso atrás… Quieren darlo hacia adelante, dejar el filo del abismo y volar sin miedo para encontrar refugio en el único lugar donde pueden hallarlo: los brazos abiertos de quien más los ama.

Las manos fuertes y amplias de Rick retiran con pericia las prendas restantes del cuerpo de Kate en tanto que ella hace lo propio sin demora. Ya no se detienen a admirarse, sólo dejan que la piel conozca y reconozca, caminando por caminos nuevos e inexplorados que se encienden al tacto, liberando exhalaciones, gemidos, jadeos, palabras que sólo ellos oyen y entienden entre un beso y otro. Rick la empuja sobre la cama para después caer sobre ella con todo el cuidado no cargarla con su peso. Ella enlaza sus manos detrás del cuello de él, maniobrando para guiarlo hacia donde lo desea y lo necesita. Por tercera vez los labios masculinos bajan por el cuello, dejando a su paso caricias húmedas y cálidas que arrancan suspiros y súplicas; llegan una vez más a los picos sensibles que se ofrecen ansiosos de sentir sus labios estimulándolos y enardeciéndolos. Sigue él su camino hacia el sur a través del abdomen plano que se contrae suavemente ante el embate de sus besos así como se arquea su espalda bajo los artificios que sus manos obran en su pecho. Esas mismas manos le acarician los costados justo cuando su boca desciende hasta bordear peligrosamente el centro tibio que ruega por su atención; pero se pasa de largo, ignorando la trémula voz ronca que pronuncia su nombre como una plegaria, un ruego para que conquiste el último rincón prohibido. En lugar de eso, Rick se concentra en viajar a lo largo de las piernas interminables que exhiben un sinfín de nuevos puntos sensibles que responden sin inhibiciones y con presteza a los estímulos que, como un experto, el amante deja caer como si hubiera andado por esos senderos ya mil veces. Se entretiene torturándola, tentándola, acercándose, rodeando, provocándola. Adora su cuerpo con el fervor de un devoto, con la insistencia del sediento que busca agua, con el abandono del que se siente seguro y amado. Sabe que la tiene muy cerca del límite y que él mismo lo está; que basta con el más mínimo de los contactos en el sitio preciso, y el desenlace será sólo cuestión de minutos.

-Rick…por favor.

Son tres palabras nada más, pero encierran tan cantidad de emociones y sentimientos vertidos en cada letra, que resulta imposible seguir resistiéndose a ese canto de sirena que lo embruja y lo doblega casi tanto como el placer inaudito que le provocan las caricias de su musa en su espalda, en sus hombros, en su cuello. Sigue el llamado sin oponer resistencia, haciendo el camino de vuelta hacia ese rostro de diosa que lo obsequia con una sonrisa que ciega y una mirada hipnotizadora que le roba de un plumazo las palabras y el aliento; captura sus labios en un beso salvaje, hambriento, avisándole que la espera ha acabado y que la paciencia tiene su recompensa. Acaricia con su boca la mandíbula suave y perfecta, mientras deja caer en su oído palabras de amor que llegan hasta el centro de su alma, seduciéndosela al mismo ritmo que le seduce el cuerpo. Se posiciona en su umbral, abrazándola estrechamente, hundiendo su cara en el cuello que se expone a sus besos y a los susurros que murmura contra su piel antes de empujar sin contención alguna ya.

Y entonces el tiempo pierde su rigurosa marcha, el mundo reencuentra su eje y el universo recupera su orden perfecto. La respiración se contiene por lo que dura un latido y luego, lentamente, expelen el aire que se reservaba en sus pulmones para ese momento mágico. El corazón se acelera y la luz deslumbra detrás de los párpados cerrados, embotando a la mente, despojándola de absolutamente todo lo que no sean uno y el otro. Un minuto es suficiente para que se ajusten, para que el cuerpo se acomode a invadir y ser invadido por la más dulce de las intrusiones. Kate lo siente temblar ligeramente, luchando por mantener el control de sus propios impulsos; y entonces se desencadenan las suaves embestidas que aumentan en intensidad e ímpetu conforme los minutos pasan y el paso se establece bajo el compás de una pasión que no conoce límites una vez que encuentra escape. Y es como si no sólo sus mentes se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, sus cuerpos se acoplan también con una conexión que no parece nueva. Se adivinan y se leen como en un libro abierto. Se mueven en una armonía perfecta que les brinda más placer del que hubieran podido imaginar nunca. La eternidad se abre ante ellos en el lapso de minutos y minutos que se estiran al calor de los embates dulces y salvajes, acompañados de palabras tiernas, de jadeos y respiraciones que se entrecortan cada vez que se elevan a un nivel más cercano al paraíso que persiguen… Hasta que ya no queda más que consumir; el clímax llega con la suavidad de mil palomas que alzan el vuelo y con la fuerza soberbia de un mar embravecido y fiero que les sacude las entrañas y el alma, desde donde emergen las lágrimas junto con las palabras pronunciadas al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad:

-Te amo, Rick…

-Te amo, Kate…

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Con muchos meses de retraso os traemos el último capítulo de este invento que hemos querido hacer entre las dos. Realmente lo hemos pasado bien con esta historia. Gracias a los que nos habéis apoyado y habéis disfrutado con ella. Quién sabe, quizás nos animemos con alguna otra.**

* * *

El tictac del reloj cada vez llega a sus oídos con más claridad, como el de la ciudad que ajena a lo que pasa en su habitación y entre sus sábanas disfruta de lo que queda del fin de semana. Una sirena, un silbido, el sonido de ese insistente segundero que parece no cansarse jamás, pero ninguna pista clara de la hora que debe ser. Sin embargo no le hace falta abrir los ojos para estar segura de que ya es de día. Es más, que ya hace muchas horas que ha salido el sol. La claridad que atraviesa sus párpados cerrados la alertan de lo avanzada que está la mañana y aunque ella no es de las que se queda en la cama una vez despierta y además odia levantarse tarde, no puede hacer más que sonreír. No tendría el más mínimo reparo en quedarse así por días, por semanas. No se movería jamás. Ahora ya no. ¿Para qué? Lo tiene todo.

Las piernas entrecruzadas de los dos y el brazo protector de Rick sobre su cadera desnuda le devuelven nítidos los recuerdos de las últimas horas. Le devuelven todos y cada uno de las sensaciones que vivió desde que se empezó a arreglar para él hasta que se empezó a desvestir también para él. La boda de Ryan y Jenny. El intenso trayecto en coche. La ceremonia. El convite. El baile. Los nervios. El paseo nocturno. El café de madrugada en su casa. El beso. Los besos. Las caricias. Y Alexis... _Inoportuna interrupción_ piensa mientras se muerde el labio y sonríe aún con los ojos cerrados, resistiéndose a abrirlos como si su felicidad se pudiera esfumar al hacerlo. Ese ha sido su sino por años. Las malditas interrupciones. Cuando no era Alexis, era Martha, o Espo, o un asesinato o un perro. ¿Qué más daba? Interrupción tras interrupción que parecían ir de la mano de las dudas, los miedos, las reservas de ambos en cruzar la línea de no retorno. Pero ayer... Ayer fue diferente. Ayer nada ni nadie iban a impedir que avanzaran de manera definitiva hacia algo juntos. Y al concluir la llamada, siguieron esta vez sí, más besos. Los suspiros. Cremalleras bajadas, botones liberados, corchetes desabrochados. Caricias ardientes que aún nota en su piel y que sabe van a quedar ahí para siempre. Tras meses, años, tras lo que le parece una vida de querer y no atreverse, de admirar y temer, de dar celos y sufrirlos, tras todo eso y más, por fin estaban en la misma página. O en la misma cama se corrige rápidamente mientras ensancha su sonrisa.

-Parece que te has despertado contenta. -Escucha la voz de Castle por encima de su hombro sobre el que deja un delicado beso de buenos días. -Espero tener algo que ver con ello. -Añade mientras le aparta con delicadeza el mechón de pelo que le cruza el rostro y que le ha impedido contemplarla tan bien como hubiera querido durante gran parte de la mañana.

-Mira que eres creído... -Gira sobre su espalda para quedar a escasos centímetros de la cara de Rick. No puede evitar acariciar la incipiente barba que oscurece ligeramente parte del rostro del su ahora también amante. _¡Amante!_ No puede evitar mirarle con una mezcla de amor, ternura y devoción. Como no puede evitar besarle, acariciarle sus labios con los suyos apenas rozándose. -¿Cuánto rato llevas despierto? - Inquiere entre caricias.

-Lo suficiente para saber lo guapa y relajada que estás cuando duermes. -Una mezcla de emoción y alegría recorre el cuerpo de la inspectora al ritmo que se va dando cuenta del tipo de hombre que tiene a su lado y lamenta todos los momentos, las noches perdidas por esa estúpida indecisión suya. - Y que esa belleza palidece cuando sonríes, cuando abres tus ojos y tu mirada empieza a hablar por ti.

-Dime que esto va a ser siempre así, Castle. Que no es solo la inercia de pasar esta noche perfecta juntos. - El dorso de su mano recorre la mejilla del hombre que, incapaz de saciarse ahora que la ha probado, vuelve a buscar su boca con la suya.

-Nunca ha dejado de ser así, Kate. Y dudo que algún día cambie algo de esto que hay aquí. -Se señala el pecho con su dedo índice a la altura del corazón, para rápidamente tocarle con la misma yema la punta de la nariz de su musa. -Es solo que ahora nada me impide a compartirlo contigo. No quiero seguir ocultándolo, ocultándotelo, no quiero tener que usar mis libros y a Nikki y a Rook como portavoces ocasionales y convenidos de los sentimientos que tengo por ti, de mis ilusiones, de mis planes de futuro. Ya no.

-No vas a dejar de escribir sobre sobre Nikki Heat, ¿verdad? -Kate se revuelve inquieta, sorprendida y por qué no decirlo, un punto molesta, bajo los brazos de su hombre, y acaba incorporándose ligeramente sobre el cabezal de su cama. Busca una posición más elevada con la que afrontar esa pequeña decepción que aparece inesperada en medio del mejor de sus despertares.

-¿Dónde vas? Vuelve aquí. No, claro que no voy a dejar de escribir sobre nosotros. ¡Qué tontería...! Ven aquí de nuevo y deja que te lo explique. -Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza pretende animarla a recuperar la posición que tenían momentos antes.

A regañadientes, con la pereza de hacer algo a disgusto y acompañando sus movimientos lentos con una expresión dramáticamente seria, le hace caso y vuelve a acomodarse en el espacio aún caliente que había dejado entre las sábanas de su cama y el torso del escritor.

-Lo que quería decir es que no voy a tener que usar mis libros para decirte lo que pienso. A partir de ahora también podré escribir algunas de las cosas que hayamos vivido los dos, que haya compartido antes contigo, que quizás te haya susurrado al oído. -La mirada de ella de suaviza con la explicación que va recibiendo. -Y todas aquellas fantasías sexuales demasiado _gore_ que he imaginado poner en práctica contigo y que no me atreveré a pedirte qu... ¡Uy! -Una palmada sobre el trasero de Rick interrumpe su falsa insolencia. -Eso es agresión, abuso de la autoridad policial, Inspectora. No me deja más opción que defenderme.

Una guerra de cosquillas, de carcajadas, de caricias y de besos cada vez más intensos se hace dueña y señora de la estancia más privada del apartamento de Beckett. Una batalla de amor, de deseo, de pasión ya descontrolada que termina en un empate técnico a la espera de reponer fuerzas suficientes para iniciar un nuevo ataque.

-¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto en estar así, Rick? -la cabeza de Kate descansa en el pecho aún agitado de Castle, quien dibuja trazos aleatorios con su dedo anular en la espalda de su musa mientras la escucha.

-Lo realmente importante es que finalmente lo estamos, ¿no lo crees? -Tras unos instantes de callada reflexión prosigue en un susurro, casi diciéndoselo a sí mismo. -A veces llegué a perder la esperanza de que alguna vez daría este paso contigo. Realmente me lo has puesto difícil.

-Rick, yo...

-Shh... No digas nada. Como te decía lo realmente importante es que hemos llegado hasta aquí. Ahora quiero aprovechar este momento, quiero vivirlo en toda su intensidad, recordar tantos detalles como sea posible. Déjame disfrutar de la felicidad que siento, Kate, de tu compañía... -Breves pausas van acompañando su relato. Segundos en los que van teniendo la certeza de que eso es mucho más que un sueño. -Mientras dormías te he estado observando, ya lo sabes. Y me he dado cuenta de que nunca, nunca me había sentido así por alguien. Nunca he querido tanto algo, a alguien. He sentido incluso miedo a tenerlo, a disfrutarlo por la mera posibilidad de perderlo alguna vez. Esto que iniciamos solo puede salirnos bien, Kate.

-Es curioso, Castle. Has puesto palabras a mis pensamientos, a mis dudas.

-¿En sintonía también en la cama? -Los dos se miran y se sonríen con complicidad. No pueden dejar de hacerlo. No pueden dejar de acercarse ni de sacar ventaja de la situación ni de los sentimientos que ambos comparten. No pueden dejar de querer recuperar en un día todo lo que durante cuatro años pospusieron.

-En perfecta sintonía diría yo. -Le da la razón a escasos milímetros de tocar sus labios de nuevo. Un roce que es todo ternura, cariño, amor. Un momento de delicada intimidad, de paciente y dulce tortura que les prepara para otra sesión de mutuas atenciones. Unos preliminares que van subiendo la temperatura de la habitación, un juego de dos que cesa súbitamente al sentir la presencia de un invitado no esperado.

-¿Eso ha sido mi estómago o el tuyo? ¿O el de los dos?

-No me extrañaría que también se pusieran ellos de acuerdo, Kate. ¿Te parece que hagamos un receso para desayunar algo? Solo un pequeño receso... -Estira el brazo hacia atrás, palpando su superficie hasta localizar su reloj de pulsera que abandonó a su suerte horas antes. -O mejor pasamos mejor a la comida. Es casi la una.

-Me parece una excelente idea. Espérame aquí. -Salta de la cama sin esperar respuesta del escritor, que sigue embelesado los movimientos desnudos de su compañera por la habitación mientras ella busca algo que ponerse encima.

-¿Te vas a vestir? ¿Y si te ensucias? -Eleva un poco más el tono cuando Kate abandona la estancia pasando una larga camiseta gris de la NYPD por su cabeza, girando la cabeza hacia él en el último momento, regalándole un guiño cómplice.

-Me la tendrás que quitar...

Desde el centro de la cama, cruza los dedos de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza. Y mientras espera que ella vuelva, sonríe. Ha valido la pena. Todos y cada uno de los minutos pasados a su lado, persiguiéndola, molestándola, provocándola, poniéndose y poniéndola en peligro, admirándola, sonrojándola, deseándola. Todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Val e Isabel**


End file.
